Never My World
by Lyonene
Summary: What started out as a simple, routine job turns into running for her life. Fallon a go-between for powerful yet usually illegal factions winds up in the middle of a power struggle, just trying to survive. Matt HardyxOC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Yes, I have a thing for the name 'Fallon'. This one was written in 2007, and is AU, no wrestling involved. Standard disclaimers apply: I own nothing, not implying anything, etc etc etc. Oh yes, and excessive use of foul language, hints of non-con and lots and lots of violence. Basically, the usual._

**CHAPTER ONE**

Fallon frowned, glancing towards the barn. This COULD NOT be right. She looked down at the small notepad in her hand, skimming the directions she'd been given.

Yep, this was the place.

She held a briefcase in her other hand, seriously looking out of place in this country setting in her black faux leather pants and black tank top, sunglasses over her gold eyes. She stood roughly around 5'8" maybe, depending on whether or not she wore heels that day, with long black hair that hung down her back in fat spirals, though today she had pinned the mass up. Which was a good thing because quite frankly, it was fucking hotter then Hell out here!

"Who the FUCK are you?"

Fallon smiled, all her teeth in it, though there was nothing friendly about it, flashing the briefcase. "I'm here to pick up something, now aim that damn gun elsewhere and take me to whoever is in charge." She peered at this goon over the rims of her shades, letting him catch a glimpse of her oddly colored eyes and smirked when he gawked, itching to reach for her own gun, a Beretta 9MM, but managed to refrain.

"Nobody gets in without me knowing about it prior, bitch." David snarled, his brown eyes flashing dangerously, wondering what his boss had been thinking. David had known about her coming, but he'd be damned if he was going to be bullied by a little bitch like her.

He smirked at a sudden thought, licking his lips and eyed her up and down blatantly. "Now, if you were to persuade me first, MAYBE I'll let you in to him, my pretty little bitch."

Fallon wasn't in her line of work because she was timid. She knew damn well she could very easily get her ass whooped by this monster of a man, and honestly, the thought sent a little trickle of fear through her, but then again….. She quickly had out her gun, aiming it right between his legs.

"Oh, I'll PERSUADE you all fucking right, jackass. NOW, what I have in this briefcase is VERY important to your boss. You want to explain to him why you delayed it coming? You want to explain to the people who HIRED me why I'm dead? Which, by the way, you're boss would have to compensate them for. People like me cost money." Her tone was conversational. "So how bout you cut the shit and lead the way in like the monkey you are?"

"Why you little fucking bi-"

"Enough!" Boomed a voice from behind. "Is there a problem here, David?"

David halted dead in his tracks, the words dying in his mouth and sighed. "No sir, not at all. This little bitch CLAIMS to have brought something of importance to you."

"Yes, she has. Hello again, Fallon."

Fallon groaned inwardly. Matt fucking Hardy! How nice! There he stood, cocky as shit, wearing all black, his arms crossed over his chest, grinning smugly at her. She had worked with him once before, maybe a year ago, on a job.

The man drove her nuts and not in the annoying way either, and she KNEW she did the same to him. However, being in their line of work, sex, no matter how casual wasn't a good thing. It wasn't good business to be sleeping with someone you might have to potentially kill or worse.

Matt smirked, taking her in before smacking David upside the head for his insolence. "Next time I tell you to let someone in, do it or you're fired." He growled, taking Fallon gently by the arm and guided her inside. "No guns needed, Fal." He chuckled darkly, his eyes gleaming deviously as he led her into his office.

"I'd fire whoever that ass is." Fallon said, dropping the briefcase down on the desk. "Here it is." She opened it, revealing stacks of neatly wrapped bills. "In hundreds like you asked. You can count it if you wish." She holstered her gun. "Now… I believe you have a package for me as well." She didn't comment on being in a barn, not even sure if she wanted to know what kind of operation he was running.

"Have a seat, Fal." Matt chuckled ruefully, shaking his head as he lifted a stack of bills up, running his thumb along the edge before flipping through it, inhaling the smell. "Mmm… I do love being rich." He chuckled again, this time in a darker tone. He opened his safe, pulling out a package and slammed it down on the desk. "Tell your boss I want the rest of my money or he don't get the rest of his items." He was sounding dangerously calm.

She took the package and nodded. "You'll get the rest of your money, Hardy." Fallon assured him, not bothering to correct his assumption. Her 'boss' wasn't really her boss at all. She was a free-lance agent, mainly neutral, which was good because that meant she could be trusted. Pushing her sunglasses on top of her head, curiosity sparking in her gold eyes. "Mind me asking: why the Hell are you operating in a goddamn barn? I always knew you were country but shit…"

"It's less conspicuous. Not too many cops travel down this road and don't look in here because they think it's abandoned." Matt answered simply, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning back in his leather chair. "So how have you been, Fallon? It's been a long time, baby. I thought you were getting out of the business after your brother's death?"

Fallon didn't flinch at the mention of her much beloved brother, covering her eyes again with her shades. "I was planning on it but…" She shrugged. "You know how things are. I thought you were disappearing down to Brazil, shows how much plans work out now doesn't it?"

In truth, Fallon had taken some time off, heading for Europe for a much needed vacation, only to come home and dive straight back into her old life. She had missed the danger, the action, the money was pretty damn good too.

"As fun as this little… catching up is, I have to go. My plane leaves in two hours." She slipped the small package down her top and into her bra, knowing it had to be some kind of precious gem, diamonds most likely since her 'boss' for the week was a diamond fanatic.

"Very well. Pity you can't stay and 'chat'." Matt said in a low tone, eyes gleaming with wicked intentions. "Perhaps next time we could catch up more." He stood up, moving around the desk to stand toe to toe with her, reaching out to run his finger along her bottom lip. "Have a nice flight, Fallon."

Fallon rolled her eyes and headed for the exit, flipping off the monkey, David. She flashed a sweet smile when he growled and continued on her way, sighing in relief at the sight of her beautiful black corvette. It was a rental, true, but she adored corvettes, owning a few herself. "Oh fuck me running!" She groaned when her cell phone rang, quickly whipping it off the clip attached to her belt.

A few stressful minutes later, Fallon hung up, disgruntled. She had been informed that she would be staying on in this stupid little ass backwards, country bumpkin shithole for another few days while the rest of Matt's money was being prepared. She didn't want to know, guessing it would probably be counterfeit, that wasn't her problem though. She did the go-betweens, she wasn't liable for anything that went wrong with the actual merchandise or pay-offs, though a hazard was: she might get shot.

TWO DAYS LATER…

"God… what I wouldn't give for a fucking delicatessen." Fallon grumbled, looking at the 'deli' before her. If you could count bologna as something edible anyway. She finally settled for some thinly sliced turkey, ignoring the guy slicing it before ordering some Swiss cheese, thanking whoever was up there for the simpler things in life.

She paid for her purchases, which also contained a loaf of French bread and a bottle of strawberry wine, unfortunately the only thing they had besides beer. Honestly, how country could you freaking get?

Wishing that money would come in, Fallon returned to the rinky dink motel she was staying at, the only place the town had to offer. She arched an eyebrow when she seen a car she didn't recognize in the near vacant lot, parking and getting out of her own ride, discreetly checking to make sure her gun was in place.

She unlocked the door to her room and stepped inside, doing a quick once over of the room, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck rising. She pulled her gun, knowing something was wrong.

Fallon dropped her bag, whirling around, nearly having a heart attack when she seen Matt leaning against the wall.

Matt pulled out the flap of his black duster, flashing her his own gun, knowing he would win in a shoot-out hands down. "I'm not here to hurt you, Fallon." He stated, walking towards her, staring into her eyes. "We need to talk."

Fallon had seen what Matt could do with a gun and sighed, not wanting to end up on the back of a milk carton. She nodded, folding her arms over her chest though she didn't relax her grip on her Beretta. "What about?"

He raised a finger to his lips, motioning her to be quiet before creeping over to the closet. He ripped open the door, his gun in his hand quicker then lightening and shot once, stepping back to allow the body to fall to the carpeted floor. "About this."

Blinking, she walked over to search the fresh corpse, groaning when she found what she was looking for. "Nice." She muttered, taking the guy's gun and checking the clip, emptying it before tossing it onto the bed.

Apparently her now former boss hadn't been too keen on paying her the extra fee she had charged when being told she had to stay on.

"Thanks, Matt." Fallon said finally, not knowing what else to say. She began to pack her things, knowing next the body had to be disposed of.

"Not a problem."

Little was said between them as they cleaned the room, wiping away all traces of them ever being there along with the body. Matt rolled the dead man up in the carpet, hoisting it over his shoulder with ease, glancing around to make sure everything was in place.

"You ready?" He didn't wait for an answer, just led the way out.

Fallon followed, slipping into her corvette, knowing the next step would be getting rid of her precious car next. She trailed Matt, not surprised when they came to a stop besides a cliff. She watched Matt pour her wine over the guy before putting the stiff in her rental, dousing the car with gasoline before turning on the ignition, shifting it into drive.

She watched as it drove straight off the cliff, aware Matt had moved to stand by her, both watching the whole thing go up in flames. "Didn't we do this before." It wasn't a question.

The last time they had worked together, they'd disposed of two bodies. Though they'd used a homemade explosive device in place of the gasoline.

Matt nodded, chuckling softly. "Yeah, we did. Déjà vu, isn't it?" He smirked when she just shot him a look, draping an arm over her shoulder, guiding her towards his car. "Let's go home and I'll explain things to you. You'll be thanking me by the time I'm through." He opened the door for her, arching an eyebrow when she hesitated. "Do you want to live or die, Fallon?"

"Shit. Live to die another day, right?" She shot back, sliding into the car, knowing at this point she didn't really have a choice. The only money she had on her was in her wallet, petty cash. The rest was in a securely coded bank account, not in this damn country, and the only way she could access it was through a series of codes with her agent, someone she couldn't get a hold of out her in the boonies. No towers for her cell phone and as far as she could tell, nobody believed in public telephones.

Yeah, for now, she'd stick with Matt.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Nice operation, Hardy." Fallon murmured once they were back at the… barn, having allowed him to escort her inside, surprised to find he had built underneath the rickety building, a sort of underground lair.

"It's decent." Matt shrugged absentmindedly, leading the way through a series of tunnels, finally halting in front of a black door. He opened it and let her in first, smiling slightly as she examined it. "Will this satisfy you?"

"Thank you God, civilization." Fallon muttered thankfully, eyeing the bedroom. It was luxurious to say the least: a king sized bed, a plush leather couch, an entertainment system she wasn't sure had even hit the market yet. What made her frowned was the fact that it was all done in black and purple, her favorite colors. Turning around, she fastened a cold stare on Matt. "What's going on, Hardy? No more bullshit."

Taking a deep breath, Matt closed the door behind him, motioning for her to sit down and leaned back against the wall when she refused. "Your 'boss' wanted you dead because of the diamonds I had you deliver. He refused to pay me what I wanted. So in turn, I had his brother murdered. Part of the business. His retaliation: he found out about our past and figured killing you would be a stab in the heart to me. What a cocksucker, huh?" He laughed, shaking his head before becoming completely serious, no laughter whatsoever in his eyes. "I sent David out to handle it. Should be getting a report back any time now, but at the moment, you're a target. You have no choice but to stay with me until this all blows over."

Fallon took a second to digest this before pulling out her Beretta, aiming over Matt's head and shooting. "DON'T EVEN THINK IT!" She barked when he reached for his own, golden eyes narrowed as he halted, she'd taken him off-guard. "So I'm in this fucking mess because you got murder happy? WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR DAMAGE? And we DON'T have a past together. We worked a fucking job ONCE and that was IT! So let me get this straight, Matthew, I'm being targeted by these pricks for something I had nothing to do with?"

"That would be the short version, but yeah. It was either kill your boss or let him kill you." Matt shrugged nonchalantly, making is sound almost conversational. "Think about this, Fallon. You kill me and you're going DOWN with me." He cocked an eyebrow, taking a step toward her, smirking when her hand began to shake. "Come on, you won't shoot me." His voice dropped an octave, chuckling darkly. "You don't have it in you to shoot me."

Rolling her eyes, Fallon promptly shot Matt in the leg, purposely just grazing flesh, taking a step backwards when he cursed. "Try me, Hardy. I've changed since… John's death." Her voice had gotten low, cold. "I'd kill you in a heartbeat… if I have too. Now, how long till this mess is cleaned up?"

Matt glared at her, growling low in the back of his throat, knocking the gun out of her hand and grabbed Fallon by the throat, slamming her harshly back against the wall. "You BITCH!" He shot her in the leg with his own gun, returning the favor by just grazing her. He let her go and limped over to the bed. "We're fucking even now!"

Fallon groaned, instantly rolling up her pant leg, examining the wound. It was superficial, lucky you. "Fuck you, Hardy!" She spat, limping into the adjacent bathroom and retrieving a towel, wrapping it around her bleeding leg and sat on the edge of the bathtub. "Next time I'll make sure to aim for your fucking balls."

"And maybe next time, I'll aim for your dead heart!" He snarled, tending his own wounds, groaning. "Are you ready to play nice and talk about this like an adult or do I need to shoot you again?" He asked casually, ignoring the pain.

"Talk already." She replied, mimicking his tone as she scrounged up a first aid kit, hobbling out to sit besides him on the bed. Pulling a switchblade out of her boot, Fallon sliced her pant leg up to the knee, groaning at the sight of her leg. She'd seen and had worse though, she thought, cleaning the wound.

"I told you the reason they wanted you dead. I saved your fucking life and what did you do? You shot me!" Matt growled, glaring at her. "Now it's time for you to make a choice. You either want to live or die. Living means staying with me. Dying means you can leave here right now. Your fucking choice."

"I shot you because you provoked me, asshole, and of course I want to live. Do I look ready to die to you?" Fallon arched an eyebrow, not looking at him. "Fine, whatever. I'm sure it'll be no trouble to stay out of your way." She snorted, finally glancing at him. "Though I am curious, Hardy. When did you become a diamond smuggler? Last I knew, you were into explosives."

"Explosives were child's play, not enough danger." Matt smirked, his eyes glittering dangerously, cracking his neck. "Diamonds are… more interesting. I also deal with gemstones, rare ones."

"I already knew that Matthew, it's my job to pay attention to what you people do." She smirked when he looked annoyed. "Not even you are that slick, Hardy. You going to tend to that or just bleed everywhere?" Fallon had already wrapped her leg and was now testing her weight on it. "Mind excusing yourself anyway? I'm in need of fresh clothes."

"They're in the dresser." Matt informed her smugly, loving the irritated expression that flitted across her lovely face. He limped out of the room without another word, his leg would be fine. He had other things to do, like keeping an eye on Fallon and making sure she didn't stab him in the back. "This is going to be VERY interesting…"

A WEEK LATER…

Fallon folded her arms over her chest, listening with a cocked eyebrow as David barked out orders, keeping herself out of sight from the 'workers' as they sorted through stolen gemstones. She shook her head, slipping further back into the shadows, knowing Matt had royally fucked up with this one, though Matt probably liked David's dangerous attitude, providing it didn't conflict with his own interests. "Fucking moron." She muttered.

"What the fuck are you people doing? Do you REALIZE how much time this has taken? There's more gems waiting to be taken!" David snapped, his brown eyes narrowing.

Fallon almost felt bad for Matt. David had way too much power and way too much influence with some of the guys. She and David hadn't gotten off on very good grounds and so far, neither had made a move to repair it either.

She stepped out of the shadows, once again looking out of place with her surroundings. Her black leather pants and purple halter top with her Beretta strapped around her thigh looked seriously weird against the setting before her. She rolled her eyes when she got a few whistles, one of the down sides to being the only woman in the place.

"Now David, really, you know as well as these guys do that there's a party out busy on another shipment. I'd be more worried about having this place cleared in time before Matt comes back." Fallon said, looking blank faced when some of the guys sniggered. She'd kept her ear to the ground and had a pretty good idea what was going on. That and Matt had grudgingly filled her in on some of his operations since she had outside information he didn't.

David spun around, glaring at her, not believing this bitch was meddling in HIS business. "Mind your place, bitch, before I mind it FOR you." He snarled, spotting the gun on her thigh and rolled his eyes.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Fallon turned around to smile at Matt, grimly amused when David just went blank faced. "We were discussing diamonds." She replied honestly, well, they were, sort of. She flashed a cold smirk at David before brushing by Matt. "I'll just go to my own room now." She murmured, slipping down through the lower levels.

Matt watched her go, his eyes narrowed and turned those icy orbs onto David. "What's going on here, man?" He demanded, crossing his arms in front of his chest, dangling his gun from his hand casually.

David swallowed hard, raking a hand through his hair, glancing back at the workers who had all stopped to watch. "Um… we were just… putting the rocks away."

"You DON'T put the GEMS in the FILTER, you idiot." Matt said flatly, shaking his head, shooting at David's feet, watching in amusement as David did a jerky little dance backwards. "You have five minutes to get this mess straightened out or else."

David practically hopped, skipped and jumped.

LATER THAT NIGHT….

"You do realize he'll turn on you, right?" Fallon asked, leaning in the doorway to Matt's office, watching as he read something before him, his usual drink in hand. "David, I mean." She answered the look on his face, mentally rolling her eyes when he just shook his head, chuckling at her. "Go ahead and laugh now, but I sincerely hope I'm there when he blows your ass out of the water."

She smiled sweetly, sitting on the edge of his desk and took a drink from his glass, grimacing when she tasted what he was drinking. Panther's Piss, a frigging moonshine. The man had MONEY up the ASS and he was drinking moonshine! Talk about country born and country bred.

"Trust me babe, I got it all covered." Matt said, sounding more then amused. At her annoyed look, he outright laughed. "Really Fal, baby, you underestimate me."

"Go to Hell, Matthew." She muttered, not amused and refilled his glass when he drained it, taking another sip. "You really need to find something else to drink." She suggested, sniffing the brew and making a face. "This shit would burn the balls off a bull." Yet she knocked back one more, shaking her head and slamming the glass down. "As entertaining as this had been, I'm retiring for the night. Thanks again for another perfectly fucking thrilling day." She slipped off the desk, flashing a ruby she'd nicked from him. "And this." She disappeared, knowing how he was about his gems.

Matt growled softly, staring down at his drink broodingly. "I do love them fiery." He murmured softly, wondering just what he should do with his little guest.

**********

Fallon looked bored out of her mind, staring at the video tape Matt had given her to watch. She folded her arms over her chest, sitting in a room where he kept his tech guys, computers, large ass televisions and monitors, etc. "Freeze this frame." She ordered, getting up and walking over to study a group of people before her.

She couldn't believe Matt had been smart enough to do this, keeping tabs through other people's cameras, basically piggybacking systems. He had informed her upon waking she was going to have to earn her keep until everything had been resolved. Since her forte was being a go-between, someone who was up to date on everything and everyone, he was apparently planning to put her knowledge to use.

She said one sentence and that was it. The techies instantly contradicted her. Fallon shook her head, refusing to listen as the intelligent morons tried to tell her something contrary to what she knew. "You've been hacked." She stated flatly. "He is NOT dead because he's fucking running his new operations out of New York!"

Fallon smirked when they faltered, stammering how she had to be wrong. "Tell you what, start doing your thing, pull up your little cameras at this address." She jotted it down for them, not trusting them to remember since obviously they didn't know their own asses from a hole in the ground and stalked out of the room, needing a stiff drink, mentally promising herself she'd shoot all three of them when this was done.

**********

Matt was sitting in the room where all the liquor was kept, his own personal bar. He arched an eyebrow when Fallon stormed in. "Problems, babe?" He chuckled, wondering what had happened and had a feeling the tech guys had pissed her off.

Fallon narrowed her gold eyes, walking behind the bar to mix herself up a white Russian. "Your fucking moron technies don't know what the fuck they're talking about when it-"

"OH YEAH, OH YEAH, OH YEAAAAAHHHHH!"

Matt and Fallon both looked up, her eyes widening, his narrowing.

"Hey Mattie boy, what's shakin' bacon?"

Fallon started snickering at the look on Matt's face.

"Christ…" Matt groaned, raking both hands through his hair frustrated, wondering what the Hell his baby brother was doing here. Especially since the half-wit had nothing to do with the operation, hell, he was totally oblivious to what the Hell was going on! "Jeff, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"MATTIE!" Jeff squealed, rushing over and halted, groaning, getting a head rush. "Damn, I gotta stop doing that."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Fallon sipped her drink, moving to sit on a stool, crossing one leg over the and trying not to look amused. She tried to remember is she had ever seen Matt looking this… exasperated before. Nope this was a first. Definitely a Kodiak moment. "Going to introduce… Mattie?"

"Don't fucking call me that." Matt growled, eyes narrowing. He glanced at his brother with an annoyed sigh. "Fallon, this is my moronic little brother, Jeff. Jeff, meet the most beautiful, bitchiest woman in the world… you know, after your head stops spinning."

"Beautiful indeed." Jeff agreed, licking his lower lip before doing a backflip and landing before Fallon, extending his hand. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy, at your service, beautiful."

Fallon shot a smirk at Matt before placing her hand in Jeff's. "Call me Fal." She arched an eyebrow when Matt glared at her. "Now really, Mattie, he doesn't seem moronic." She drawled, sipping her drink. "Quite the opposite in fact."

"Oh yeah, me and Mattie are opposites. I'm the goofy brother." Jeff grinned boyishly, his green eyes glittering and kissed her hand before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "So, what in the BLUE HELL have you been up to lately, Mattie? Treatin' this lady right, I hope."

Matt groaned, wanting to kill his little brother and would have if he didn't love the annoying pest so damn much. "As a matter of fact, we have an arrangement."

Fallon snorted, covering her mouth with her hand to keep from spraying vodka everywhere. "Matthew is currently employing me, he has a computer problem." She explained. "So I'm just helping him out until he learns how to run things on his own." She smiled sweetly, her eyes filled with innocence.

Jeff just nodded, grinning like an idiot, a completely oblivious idiot.

"Dinner is served, Sir." Matt's personal chef poked his head into the room, already having set the table for three.

Matt watched as Fallon linked her arm with Jeff's, shaking his head.

"Now maybe you could explain something to me." Fallon was ever so sweetly saying, tossing Matt a look over her shoulder. "Why does your brother surround himself with men? Is he…?" She trailed off delicately.

"Mattie just doesn't trust women, actually, he don't trust anyone." Jeff replied, looking thoughtful. "He's not gay though, I assure you."

"Jeff…" Matt growled warningly, not liking the track this conversation was taking.

Fallon stored that information away for another day, tactfully letting Jeff change the subject. She watched Matt curiously as she ate, wondering what had made him like he was, an ice wall. She shrugged, not her problem. With any luck, she'd be gone hopefully soon, then she could forget she even knew him.

"Sorry." She murmured, realizing she had brushed her foot against him, frowning when it happened again, it was HIM brushing HIS foot against her.

"Not a problem." He softly replied, his voice low and gruff, sighing when David walked in. "What is it?"

"We have a problem." David said bluntly, not even acknowledging Fallon and Jeff's presence.

Slowly standing up from his seat, Matt nodded. "I'll be there shortly." He waved his hand, dismissing David.

More then curious now, Fallon didn't say a word, glancing at Jeff who was obviously curious too, quickly surmising he didn't know anything about what big brother did for a living. "Jeff, would you mind eating with me while Matt tends to this? I hate to dine alone." She flashed him a pleading smile, pretending not to notice the surprised, yet grateful look Matt shot her.

"Of course, anything for a beautiful lady." Jeff replied with a smile of his own, digging back into his food, wondering what was going on.

Matt nodded curtly at Fallon before walking out, finding David waiting for him at the end of the hallway. "What's going on, David?" He demanded.

"This." David smirked before plowing his fist right between Matt's head, laughing softly when his boss dropped and stomped right on his head, knocking him out cold.

Fallon frowned when she heard a cry that ended abruptly, followed by some gun shots. "We got to get out of here!" She stood up, shaking her head when Jeff started for the door. "No! If something happened, Matt isn't going to want us out there, we'd be a hindrance!" She grabbed Jeff's hand, lunging forward to slam the heavy oak doors shut, groaning when she heard cackling on the other side.

"Oh fuck, he did it." She sighed, reaching underneath her skirt to pull out her ever-present gun and a knife. "Got a preference? Jeff, now ain't the time to go into shock, sweet cheeks." She said gently when he just gawked at her.

"What the-" Jeff blinked rapidly, not sure if he believed what was going on around him and raked a hand through his colored hair, swallowing hard. His brother… was he dead? He couldn't move. Couldn't think. Couldn't breathe.

Another gunshot sounded behind the door, another scream of pain mocking them both.

"FALLON!" Matt bellowed when he came too, groaning in pain, blood seeping from a wound on his head, while blood spurted from a bullet wound in his thigh. David hadn't shot him in the head or heart and Matt didn't understand why. Probably because the cock sucker wanted to fuck with him a little more before killing him.

Fallon hesitated before opening the door, cautiously stepping out into the hallway. She spotted Matt leaning against the wall, seen the blood and cursed, running to him, kicking off her hampering heels. "Matt!" She shrieked when she was tackled from behind, groaning and rolling over to find David. She frowned, seeing the Kevlar vest on him, mentally screaming: I FUCKING TOLD YOU SO, HARDY!

Adam appeared behind them, a gun pressed to Jeff's head who he was holding in front of him. "Matt, toss down the guns or baby brother gets his brains blown out." He threatened, looking down at his own boss, David.

Matt glared at both traitors, spitting blood out of his mouth. "Sorry Jeff." He rasped harshly before shooting his own brother in the forehead.

Everyone gaped at him.

David took the opportunity to bolt, groaning, holding his arm where he had been shot by one of Matt's loyal men before he in turn had murdered the bastard.

Matt grabbed Fallon roughly by her arm, pulling her off the floor. "LET'S GO!" He barked, ignoring the stunned expression on her face.

"YOU JUST SHOT YOUR OWN FUCKING BROTHER!" Fallon shrieked, wrapping an arm around Matt's waist and helping him down the hallway, frowning when she smelled chemicals. "THEY'RE GOING TO BLOW THE FUCKING PLACE UP!" She groaned, really not needing this shit and hauled ass towards one of the emergency exits Matt had showed her.

Just as they made it out of the building, the entire place exploded.

"I had no choice…" Matt murmured as she dragged him towards his car. "No choice…"

**********

"Hey, how're you doing?" Fallon asked several hours later, poking her head into the room Mat was laying down in.

They had reached a safe house after several long, nerve wracking hours of driving, having to make sure they weren't being tailed. The house was a modest, one story building. Two bedrooms, a micro kitchen, an actual normal place.

"Matt…" She walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, feeling his forehead. "You're burning up."

"I'm fine." Matt gruffly whispered, staring straight up at the ceiling, an almost empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. He couldn't believe he had blown away his own baby brother. But under the circumstances, Jeff had been dead either way.

"No, you're not and you won't be for awhile." Fallon said simply, taking the whiskey from him, growling when he refused to let go. She shrieked when she went flying back on her ass. "Damn it, Matt! Drinking isn't going to help your sorry ass! You fucked up, admit it! You should have taken David out the second you knew he was going to turn on you instead of thinking you were God and toying with him!"

She gasped as her air was cut off, staring into Matt's dark eyes as he pinned her to the floor, his forearm on her throat.

"Don't FUCKING tell me what I should've and shouldn't have DONE, Fallon!" He snarled angrily, dark eyes inflamed with rage. "You're lucky I dragged your ass with me instead of leaving you to burn!" He pushed away from her, getting to his feet only to land on his ass, his head spinning. "Damn…"

Fallon lay there, trying to breathe, anger slowly consuming her. She rolled over so she was straddling him, pinning a knife to his throat, pressing down hard enough to draw blood. "Listen to me, Hardy, you've acted like you were untouchable ever since you did that job in Seattle, YOU'RE NOT. The quicker you get over it, the better off you'll be and fuck you, I don't need you to make it." She hissed, getting to her feet. "Fuck you, Matt. You're dead already and you just don't know it yet." Shaking her head, almost sadly, Fallon walked out of the room. "What a waste…"

Matt growled, throwing the bottle against the wall, watching liquor splash and glass fly everywhere. He managed to get himself on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't need her.

**********

Fallon had accessed her accounts, draining them dry then closed them all down, investing the money in new banks, under new names. She had arranged for a new identity, planning on heading back to Europe.

She looked around the hotel room she was staying in, under one of her many aliases, double checking everything, wanting to make sure nothing was out of place. She had spent the past two weeks in hiding, trying to get all this done without being detected. She knew everyone assumed Matt was dead from the explosion, herself included in the death toll, but she wasn't risking anything. Anyone who knew them, knew that wasn't happening.

Fallon froze, her eyes narrowing when she seen the bathroom door ajar, knowing she had left the door closed, a habit she couldn't break and reached for her gun, flicking off the lights and moved to a corner to wait.

**********

Matt smirked when he seen the light go out, knowing Fallon wasn't that stupid and raked a hand through his hair, clearing his throat. "Fal, it's me, don't shoot." He rumbled, stepping through the door, peering at her through the darkness, more then aware of she was. "You were right."

"About what and which time?" Fallon demanded, not moving, aiming directly for his head, her gold eyes cautious. Slowly, she edged from the corner, not taking her stare from him. "How'd you track me, Matt? I know damn well you didn't-" She sighed, rolling her eyes. "You tracked me through the name. Felix. I should've remembered you would know that."

He nodded, holding his hands up as he reached for the light, flipping the switch. "I'm not here to fight you, Fallon. I have a piece on me but you don't see it in my hand, do you? No, you don't. Now put that down and let's talk. That's all I want, just to talk."

"Good, you can talk while I keep this trained on you, don't mind do you?" She didn't bother to hide her distrust, remembering how they had parted, remembering he'd shot his own brother. "What are you doing here Matt?" She yelped when he pounced her, wrenching the gun free. "Christ! You're going to break my wrists!" She'd forgotten how fast he could move, surprised when she didn't see a gun or knife in his hand, wondering what the fuck was going on. "You can let me go now, I'm unarmed."

Matt chuckled softly, inhaling her scent, leaning forward to brush his lips against hers. He groaned, deepening the kiss when he felt her melting against him, reluctantly pulling away. "Now then, you ready to play nice?" He asked casually, like the kiss had never happened, running the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip and smirked when she tried to bite him. "I guess not."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: There's a reason I don't usually do sex scenes and it's below!_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"I'm going to play real nice." Fallon promised darkly, stamping down the rebellious thoughts her body had implanted in her mind the minute Matt had kissed her. That had been a problem so long ago for them, they'd had a serious chemistry going between them. Not good, especially since they had been in a dangerous situation.

It seemed nothing had changed, not even the dangerous part.

"Matt… what're you-" She gasped when he moved his hand under her skirt, running up her bare thigh, hissing when he removed her knife from it's place.

"Unarming you." Matt said simply, listening as the knife hit the floor, chuckling at the incredulous expression adorning her face. "You didn't think I would remember?" He snorted, tracing her jaw line with his lips. "My dear Fallon, so naïve at times."

"I hope you remembered this one." Fallon said icily before turning violently, bringing both her arms down, breaking his hold on her. The next second she had Matt on the ground, straddling him, her knees on is shoulders, a knife to his throat. "You always did forget that I keep a spare." She sneered, pleased to see the look in his eyes. "Now, you have yet to tell me why you're here. Think you can keep your hands and lips off of me long enough to do so or should I slit your throat now?"

Matt smirked back at her wickedly, shaking his head slowly. The steel blade grazed his throat but to his credit he didn't even flinch when his own blood began to lightly flow. "Go ahead, slit my throat. Then you won't know the REAL reason why I'm here." He taunted, dark eyes gleaming.

Growling, she knew he was right and dug the blade a little deeper before pulling it away, licking his blood from it then hurled it into the far wall, never taking her eyes from his. "All right Matt, enough with the games. Why are you here?" She demanded in a whisper.

"Mmm, I like 'em fiery!" He growled, chuckling darkly when Fallon shivered, running his hands up and down her sides. "Fine, no more games. I'm here to tell you that you were right and I was wrong. I should've ended David when I had the chance but I was too cocky for my own good." He met her eyes directly. "I need your help to bring him down, Fal."

"Forget David and move on." Fallon advised dryly, getting off of him and going to retrieve her knife, pulling it from the wall. "People think we're dead, enjoy it and make a new life Matt, I'm going too. Now if you don't mind, I have a flight to catch." She groaned when she was caught in his arms again, this time being held against him. "Matt, I said no and I meant it. I'm out, done. I should've stayed down under the radar when John was murdered, you can bet your ass I won't be making the same mistake twice."

"David knows we're alive." Matt whispered in her ear, sighing as he slowly turned her to face him. "He found out we escaped and he knows your new identity, Fallon. He's coming after us so whether you like it or not, we're going to have to do one final job."

"Why the fuck does David want- never mind. I already know. I pissed him off on day one and I know too much." Fallon sighed, rubbing the heel of her hand against her forehead. "How long do we have?"

"We need to leave here immediately. I've given up the diamonds and gems. I just want to start over with a new life and try to build up something that's totally legal." Matt explained, raking a hand through his hair. "We're in this together until the end, Fallon. This is only the beginning."

**********

What was supposed to be one final job, one final murder turned into a series that spanned a year. The cat and mouse game was on. David knew his life was in danger as long as Matt was live, knowing his former boss would never rest until one of them were dead, which made David more paranoid.

Every time Fallon and Matt stopped, they found David's men waiting for them, and the followers seemed to multiply by the week, for every one they killed, three more appeared. They'd finally caught a break though, they were hiding in all places, Fallon's home-city, which also happened to be where David was running his current operation.

**********

"He's running a… get this, a gem business out of the Westside." Fallon announced, having access to a computer in their new 'home'. "He seems to think he's in the clear, maybe we got away clean last time."

"Is THAT right?" Matt asked, not looking at her, busy lifting weights. "Where at? How many?" He demanded finally, sitting up, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

She didn't look at him, busy at the keyboard, rattling off an address then rubbed her eyes, yawning as she took a sip of her stale coffee. "And… oh boy- you really want to know? He has roughly around… five dozen with him, from the looks of these records though, there's more out in the field." She groaned, raking a hand through her tousled black hair. "He's going to be throwing a party tomorrow night, maybe we should crash it." Fallon smiled humorlessly. This was the first time they'd been this close to David since he tried to kill them both.

"What do you suggest? Bombs? Guns? Something powerful enough to wipe out the lot of them." Matt walked up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "It's almost over, baby. Then we can get on with our lives."

"We don't have time to build a bomb AND a detonator and we can't exactly request one, not with how short our time frame is." Fallon mused, leaning back against him. "Guns, risky. We'd have to get in without being caught." Sighing, she pushed away from the table and turned, draping her arms around his neck. "But that might be our best shot, we can't hire anyone, we wouldn't know if the job was done." She pressed her forehead to his. "Let's do it ourselves, either way, at least we'll know for sure."

Matt sighed, bending down so he was eye-level with her. "What's on your mind, Fal?"

"I don't know…" She moved back so she was sitting on the edge of the table, pulling him with her. "I guess I'll be pulling an all nighter. I can pull up blue prints of the place, so we'll know the layout.." She drained the last of her coffee. "After that, it's getting into the place we need to worry about."

"What if we could get a bomb onto a security camera?" He asked casually, stroking his chin.

"We could…. But we'll have to place it ourselves. Before the party, when the staff is getting things around. It'll be hectic, they'll be outsiders in and out, we could slip in then." She whispered, running her fingers through his hair. "You can do the bomb bit since that's your thing and I can work out the timer and electrical bit."

Matt nodded, frowning when he seen her moving to sit back down and pulled her up into his arms, moving towards the bed. "You're sleeping tonight." He said firmly, hating how she would stay up all night, trying to figure out a way to beat David. They had a chance tomorrow and he wanted her to be well rested.

"Matt… there's work to be done." Fallon protested half-heartedly, not wanting to admit how much sleeping sounded positively sinful at the moment. She nestled against him, pulling him down so he was laying on her, loving the feel of his weight pressing her into the bed.

"You're sleeping." He purred in her ear, nipping softly at the lobe before trailing his lips and tongue down her neck. Matt smirked, knowing the perfect way to ensure she got a good night's rest and ran his hands down her sides, feeling her beautiful curves. "Mmm, yes you are… I'll tire your little pert ass out if I have too…"

"You're waking me up." Fallon growled, dragging her fingernails down his chest, hard enough to bring blood to the surface but not to break skin. "If you want me to sleep, this isn't the way to do it." Rolling so she was on top, she bent down to attack Matt's chest with her mouth, snickering when a groan escaped Matt's lip, purposely going for the spots she knew he was sensitive at.

"But it's so fuckin good, baby…" He moaned, his black hair splayed around him on the pillow as he watched her, resting his hands on her hips. He'd been with this woman for a year and this wasn't their first time around the block together. It wouldn't be their last either. He brought Fallon's face down to his, brutally kissing her lips.

Fallon gasped when she was flipped onto her back, her flimsy tank top ripped away and bit down on Matt's lips, sucking away the blood. She slid her tongue into his mouth, letting him taste his own blood, groaning when the next thing to go were her bra and shorts. She ran her hands down his muscular back, tugging away his track pants, smirking when she felt bare skin under them and purposely dug her nails into his ass, chuckling wickedly when he hissed.

"You're gonna get it, woman." He growled in her ear, lifting her legs around his waist. He gripped her thighs, their chests pressed together and in one smooth, fluid motion, buried himself inside of her. "Damn!"

"FUCK!" Fallon gasped, her hands clutching his arms, her entire body trembling. Her first time with Matt, he'd thrown her for a loop with his rough love-making, though she'd quickly come to love it and returned it jus as eagerly. She tightened her legs around him, rolling her hips against him. "Breathe, Matt." She teased, moaning when he started pounding into her, reaching back to grip the metal bars of the headboard.

Matt hissed between his gritted teeth, sweat forming on his forehead, thrusting into her hard, fast and rough, the way they both liked it. He loved tormenting her though and purposely slowed down, driving her mad. He slid almost completely from her, smirking slightly when she groaned. "You like that, baby? You like me fucking you this way?"

"God, yes!" She managed to get out through clenched teeth, glaring when he went slow again. The second Matt upped the tempo, Fallon came, her inner walls clamping down around Matt's cock, arching and writhing against him. "Damn!" She hissed in his ear, whimpering when he brought her to a second orgasm, crying out when she felt him tensing, knowing what was coming next, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Matt growled as he held her close, snapping his hips forward harshly, finally burying himself deep inside her before exploding, both their bodies shuddering with the intensity. "Fallon!" He bellowed, cumming in waves inside of her, feeling her pussy holding him in a vise like grip that left him breathless.

"Holy fuck…" She whispered raggedly, inhaling and exhaling, focusing on nothing but tha, needing to slow down her racing heart before it leapt out of her chest. She felt him shift and roll off of her and folded her arms underneath her head, staring up at the ceiling, willing her body to calm down, to cool down.

Matt smiled when he felt Fallon roll onto her side, resting her head on his chest and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "How do you feel?" He murmured, lazily stroking the small of her back.

"I think I'll sleep all right."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Matt sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead and raked a hand through his hair, trying to get the bomb finished. He was on the last part and couldn't for the life of him figure it out. "Damn it!" He snarled, throwing down the screwdriver and stood up, the chair he'd been sitting falling over and went to get himself a stiff drink.

Fallon sighed, already knowing what she had to do and she couldn't do it until that bomb was piggybacked onto a camera. She walked over to study it, picking up the screwdriver and finished it. She stuffed a few already spliced wirers into the pocket of the nondescript pants she wore, wearing a large, baddy hooded sweatshirt and a ball cap, her hair streaming out of the back in a long ponytail. "Matt, we have to go." She said softly, glancing at the clock. "Before we miss our shot."

"I haven't finished yet." He replied, downing a second shot and walked back over to the table. His eyes bugged out when he didn't see the bomb and began looking around frantically. "HEY! Where'd it go?"

Fallon rolled her eyes, holding it out. "Right here, it's done by the way." She added, smirking slightly at the annoyed expression on his face. Things never changed, Matt still couldn't stand to be bested.

That was the whole mess with David. David had royally screwed, out smarted Mattt, the whole nine yards. Fallon also knew David wanted wha Matt had: notoriety, money, power, everything and that's what he had gotten, though with Matt not yet out of the picture, David's dream was incomplete which made him dangerous.

"Let's go."

Sighing as well, Matt jus nodded, refusing to give her props for what she did to the bomb. He simply walked out behind her, following her outside. "So, how do we get there and what car are we taking?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

Fallon pointed to a car behind theirs. "That one." She said quietly, quickly making her way to it. A few seconds later, they were sitting in the car, Matt busy hotwiring the thing. Once they were on the road, she started putting the wires in place on the bomb. "You should have memorized the layouts I pulled up." She said disapprovingly when he asked for directions. "You're being sloppy again, Matthew, which is what got us into this mess in the first place." She was irritated to say the least.

"I would've if we hadn't been busy screwing." He snarled back, not appreciating being berated, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "You need to stop being so damn bossy."

"You seduced me, remember? Turn here." Fallon sneered, looking out the window. She checked to make sure her Beretta was in place, watching as the building loomed closer. "Can I trust you to watch my back while I hook this thing up?" She demanded, turning in her seat to stare at him. "And to let me walk out of this place alive?"

"Yes, for the millionth fucking time." He growled, not believing after all this time she STILL didn't trust him! It was almost as if she had a switch in her that went from sweet to wench in two point five seconds. "Just get it fucking done, Fal."

Fallon sighed, rolling her eyes. Matt never did understand how complicated this was. And who could blame her for not trusting him? These were her thoughts as they slipped into a line to join the workers streaming in and out of the building. He had shot his OWN BROTHER for chrisssakes! She frowned, taking note of the heavy security and kept her head down, feeling the bomb strapped around her abdomen and hunched slightly.

Matt stood beside her, keeping his head low as well and nodded slightly when the coast was clear. He smirked, not believing how well their plan was going so far and couldn't wait to see the place blow sky high. He was finally getting his revenge for both himself and Jeff.

Fallon seen how high up the cameras were and frowned, knowing she had to stay out of sight. She lowered the bill of her cap and pulled a step ladder away from the wall, positioning and climbing it, swaying her head in time with the camera, keeping her face off the monitors. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she mounted the bomb, the hard part coming up next. Now she had to wire the bomb to the camera and set it, one miscalculation on her part and they were going up along with everyone else.

Matt was calm, cool and collected, looking back and forth, seeing that they were taking too long. They should've been out of there a while ago. "Damn it, hurry it up, Fal!" He whispered harshly to her, keeping his head lowered.

"Leaving so soon?"

Fallon's gold eyes widened as she dropped from the ladder, slowly turning around. "Oh fuck."

"Oh fuck is right." Adam sneered from his place besides his boss, still the faithful lap dog, smiling as the two were surrounded. "Want us to take them down to the basement and shoot them?"

"Relax, Adam." David chuckled, blatantly trailing his eyes up and down Fallon's body. "You can shoot the fucker, but as for the missus-" He trailed off, licking his lips. "I'll take her for a spin."

"The fuck if you will!" Matt growled, wrenching violently when Adam and another man grabbed him by the arms. "FALLON!"

"MATT!" Fallon shrieked as David roughly pulled her to him, crying out when her gun was knocked out of her hand, kicking and screaming as he dragged her off. "Let go of me!" She ordered, struggling against him, grunting in pain when he tossed her through the open elevator doors.

She looked around, immediately jumping up and knocking loose a panel on the ceiling while he was pressing a button, latching hold and pulled herself up. "LET ME GO! Fuck!" Fallon landed hard on her ass when David jerked her back down, lurching backwards and knocked her head against the wall, blinking repeatedly, trying to get the world to stop spinning.

"Try that again and I will kill you." David threatened, dragging her up to her feet. He shoved her out of the elevator when the steel doors slid open. "Try running and I'll shoot." He pressed a gun to the small of her back. "Now walk."

Gritting her teeth, Fallon did as she was told, biting back tears at the thought of Matt, he was very likely dead by now. She knew it, simply knew it. He was good but he was also outnumbered. No doubt David had known about the bomb and had it disarmed as well. She studied her surroundings as she walked, frowning when she seen black double doors in front of her, guessing since this room was a living room set-up, the next was a bedroom. She found out a moment later when she was sent flying through them.

David smirked as she landed face first on his four poster king sized bed, thinking her long black hair looked gorgeous all splayed out on the blood red silk sheets. He shut the door behind him, locking it and flashed her a wicked smile. "You don't need your clothes anymore." He said conversationally, aiming the gun at her. He decided right then and there to keep her around. He could use her in future jobs, as well as the added bonus of having her in his bed, he'd break her quickly.

Fallon shakily got to her feet, her mind already assessing the situation. Strip or die, what lovely options. She knew what would follow the stripping and gritted her teeth, not about to die just yet, not without getting her revenge but at the same time, she sure as Hell wasn't going to give him any satisfaction from this if she could help it. She made quick work of her clothes, hands hanging at her sides as she appraised him with a curled upper lip. "Mind me asking you something? How's it feel to STILL be walking in Matt's shadow?"

"I won't be walking in his shadow for long, especially since he's about to have his brains splattered all over the basement walls." David replied calmly, not fazed in the slightest by what she just said and raked his hungry eyes up and down her nude form. He had just taken a step forward when someone rapped at the door, causing him to growl viciously. "WHAT?" He roared, unlocking and practically ripping the door off it's hinges.

Adam nodded at his boss, not surprised he got barked at, it was usual. "Matt's dead sir, he's been wrapped and taken out." He reported, his eyes straying behind David to the naked Fallon. "Sorry for… interrupting." He added. "When you're… done… do you want me to collect and dispose of her as well?"

Fallon folded her arms over her bare chest, tapping her foot angrily. "How bout you come here for a sec Adam, and I'll dispose of YOU."

"You heard the lady, NOW GET THE FUCK LOST!" David bellowed, slamming the door shut. "Now…" He began once they were alone again. "If you want me to be a good man and treat you right, you'd better obey me." His voice became low and dangerous as he ran a single finger over the swell of her breasts. "On the bed."

Cracking her neck, she stared directly into David's eyes, masking her silent fury. Fallon knew she had to bide her time and wait, wait for the perfect moment, fighting down the unexpected grief that was washing over her. She hadn't realized how much Matt had come to mean to her until just now. Even though he was an arrogant, over-bearing, insufferable… well, the list went on, but…. She fought back an onslaught of tears and sat down on the bed, laying back and closed her eyes, suddenly praying David would put a bullet right through her breaking heart.

David slowly shed his own clothes and crawled onto the bed slowly, very slowly. He kissed her hip, hovering over her and stared into her eyes as he worked his way up her body, kissing between the valley of her breasts. His hardened cock brushed against her and he felt her shudder, smirking. He was going to love every bit of this as his lips descended onto hers.

**********

Fallon rubbed her aching back, getting up from the comfortable leather chair at her desk and waddled her seven month pregnant ass over to the coffee pot, pouring herself a cup. Her insomnia had kicked into high gear lately, causing her to spend many nights in front of her computer.

David had put her to work on his offshore accounts, keeping track of expenses, properties as well as hacking and stealing from other wealthy bank accounts.

She frowned, looking down at the wedding ring on her left hand and sighed, pressing her head against the cool glass window pane, staring down at the busy city, still teeming with life even in the early A.M.

Their whole marriage, what a joke. She was trophy. His final conquest. The final triumph over Matt.

Matt.

Tears pricked Fallon's eyes at the mere thought of him.

David slowly opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling and groaned as he stretched. He smirked, spotting his wife at the window and sat up. He loved seeing her pregnant, loved seeing her getting larger by the day with his child. He stood up, grinning wickedly and moved silently behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Good morning, my lovely wife."

"Good morning, David." Fallon said in a monotone voice. She slowly turned around, looking up to meet his eyes. "You're up early." She commented, knowing if he tried to make 'love' to her, she'd probably purposely piss on him, smiling at the thought. He'd found out at her last check-up, something he insisted on personally taking her too, that sex was allowed as long as it was gentle.

Heh, the son of a bitch had flaunted her pregnancy, treating her like a prized toy. Which, she supposed, she was.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

"I woke up when you moved from the bed." David replied, smirking down at her and ran his hand down to her stomach, caressing it as he stared into her gold eyes. "How's our pride and joy doing this morning? Hopefully not giving his mother too much trouble." He asked, bending down and before she could even answer, he passionately kissed her, growling in her mouth hungrily.

Fallon groaned inwardly, knowing she had no choice but to allow him to have his way, at the moment. He was pretty inventive with his punishments, which in turn meant she was normally on her best behavior. Fallon allowed him to guide her to the bed and shifted uncomfortably when he laid out on her, apparently forgetting her protruding stomach.

"I'M SORRY!"

Inside, she was laughing her ass off at the shocked look on her husband's face. "The doctor told us being this far along would mean a weak bladder because of the baby." She explained, sounding truly contrite, her face and eyes the perfect picture of remorse.

"THAT'S FUCKING DISGUSTING!" David roared, slapping her hard across the face and ripped her up by the hair, kicking her in the back towards the bathroom, not caring that she landed hard on the floor. "CLEAN THIS UP YOU SLUT!" He snarled, rolling off the bed. "NEXT TIME, PISS BEFORE WE BEGIN!" He stormed out of the room, not believing this shit and went to get a shower in the gymnasium on the floor below them since she had taken over their bathroom. "Fucking bitch… she's lucky she's pregnant…"

Fallon waved off her personal maid, Juanita, when she came rushing in the room after David had left. "I'm fine." She whispered, one hand on her back, the other holding her already bruising face. She had landed on her hands and knees, catching herself, thank god and was now on her fee. "There was an accident…"

Juanita glanced at the bed, at the wet sheets and nodded, a knowing look in her eyes. She knew what went on behind closed doors, even if her boss did think she was mindless Mexican who didn't know English except for 'yes' and 'coffee'? "I'll take care of it Mrs. B, you go clean up." She instructed.

Fallon nodded, wincing as she did so, once in the shower, laughing so hard she could've died.

"You have an e-mail Mrs. B." Juanita said when Fallon emerged, holding open a blood silk robe for her 'mistress.'

"Thank you, Nita." Fallon said warmly, using the nickname she'd given her maid, though she personally referred to Nita as her friend, knowing better than to acknowledge that though, David wouldn't tolerate it. She sat down at her desk, accepting the mug Juanita handed her and frowned. "Tea?"

"Si. Much better for the baby then coffee. I'll go see to your breakfast."

Once she was alone, Fallon opened the e-mail. Perk of being a super-hacker, nobody could access this computer besides her, though she let David think he could. She opened her e-mail and nearly choked on her tea.

Before her was an e-mail from Matt.

_~Fallon, god if you get this I'm letting you know I'm going to take you away from David. I have a new army, one that's loyal to me and vice versa. I'm not that same man anymore. I'm different. I just want you back and to start a new life. Though we must deal with David first. If you still want me, e-mail me back and let's figure this out together. Matt~_

Fallon's fingers trembled as she spared a glance at the door, hoping David's mistress- Amy- was keeping him busy. They thought they were slick, sneaking around on their partners, please. She wasn't born yesterday, though she would gladly relinquish the job to Amy.

_~Matt, how when and where? There's a lot of factors in this. How much do you know? I thought you were dead! Fal~_

She sent it and waited with baited breath, praying to God in Heaven that he replied ASAP and that David wouldn't come barging in. Her heart leapt into her throat when she almost immediately got a reply.

_~How isn't important. And I'm quite alive, I assure you. You need proof? How's this: you're ticklish behind your left knee and have a dimple at the base of your spine. I know where you're at and what David is planning. Which is, the moron, to steal some diamonds from the Colorado diamond exchange. I say we take him out there and finally get this over. What do you think baby? Matt~_

She sighed, taking a drink of her tea to calm her nerves, cracking her knuckles.

_~Matt, I think you best be letting me in on this. Before you go rushing off to play hero though, you need to know something. I'm pregnant. Seven months to be exact. Fal~_

She bit on her fingernails, knowing now everything was in his hands. The reply came, a bit slower then the first, but it came.

_~Pregnant, who's the father? Never mind, I don't care about that right now. I already told you what's going on and I'm going to be there to stop him. You don't need to do anything but keep yourself and our baby safe. Just trust in me this one time Fallon. Please.~_

Fallon heard the elevator ding and knew someone was coming up and quickly typed out her last reply.

_~Good, I'll be a widow, I like the sound of that. I know about the heist because I'm the one who ran the numbers on how much it'll cost but he's not launching the operation's final step until after the baby is born. There's a one shot time frame on this, he'll have exactly fifteen minutes to pull it off. Be careful. You can contact me via e-mail, obviously, just don't expect anymore immediate replies. How did you find me anyway? I-~_

She didn't get to finish it, instead click sent and shut down the program, bringing up a record of the month's expenses as the doors opened, trying to stop herself from quivering.

David arched an eyebrow, seeing his wife shaking and walked over to her. "What's got you so fucking jumpy? I could've hit you harder you know, PRINCESS." He sneered, raising his hand to strike her again and smirked before lowering it.

"But you won't." Fallon said icily, getting up and putting space between them, folding her arms over her chest coolly. "You already left a large, hand shaped bruise on me and we both know how you like to paint a pretty picture of what a couple we are." She smirked, knowing that'd hit a nerve. David loved acting the family man, which is why he kept her make-up stocked, especially the foundation. "So unless you want my cover-up to NOT do it's work, I wouldn't suggest hitting me again."

Shrugging, David knew she was right and suddenly got a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Fuck you." He then backhanded her across the other side of her face, knowing she could now cover both her cheeks up evenly and spit on her before stalking away. "You really should learn to keep that smart mouth shut. Do I have to teach you another lesson, Fallon dear, hmm?" He asked conversationally, pulling on a black beater.

Fallon refused to cry out in pain, refused to give him that satisfaction. She sneered at him before walking over to her cherry wood wardrobe, opening the doors and rifling through the dozens of outfits she didn't need but he provided anyways, all in his favorite colors of course since she apparently wasn't supposed to have a mind of her own.

She finally selected a pair of simple black maternity pants and a blood red baby doll top with long, flared sleeves, the most humble garments in the damn closet. "You know… I just realized something, HONEY, you're always going to be that second in command jackass I met fucking up on the job." She said before disappearing into the bathroom, locking the heavy oak door behind her. She jumped when he rammed into it, knowing the routine though, the door would hold, it had before.

"FUCKING BITCH!" David roared, slamming his shoulder into again and finally kicked it before storming off. He couldn't believe the audacity of his wife and vowed to make her pay once she walked out of there. She was going to learn respect even if he had to KEEP beating it into her. Not to the point of forcing her to lose his child though because that was his heir to the throne. He grinned at the thought, deciding to let her keep running that beautiful mouth of hers, she was only digging her own grave. She wouldn't be pregnant forever.

Fallon sighed shakily, knowing she'd be past her usefulness once this baby was born, unless it was a girl. David wanted a son, moron, like sex mattered? She shook her head, dressing awkwardly. She did her make-up automatically, smirking when she seen the bruises still showed through and finally pinned her long black hair up onto her head, leaving some down to frame her face in spirals. She squared her shoulders and stepped out of the bathroom, slipping on her comfortable flat shoes, keeping his profile in her view.

Juanita knocked then walked in, a practiced dumb expression on her face as she walked over to her mistress, feeling her stomach like she always did in David's presence, checking to make sure everything was okay then nodding at the boss, knowing that he expected her to act like he was in charge.

"Yes Juanita, I'm still carrying it." Fallon said, sighing dramatically, not missing the spark of amusement in Nita's eyes as the woman lowered her head.

"Coffee?" One of the two words Nita apparently knew.

"No coffee. No more coffee for her." David ordered gruffly, his teeth gritted, daring his darling wife to disobey him as he narrowed his eyes at the servant. "Orange juice, milk or water. NOW!" He barked, anger flaring throughout him and raked a hand through his short hair as Juanita left the room without another word. "Fucking Mexican bitch."

"Really, racial slurs aren't nice considering you're not exactly all white yourself." Fallon said, moving quicker then her pregnant frame should've allowed when a pure marble bookend came flying at her. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed, not expecting that at all, gasping when she was pinned to the wall. "David, the baby!" Her hands moved protectively to her stomach.

"That's right, the baby. That's the ONLY reason why you're not six feet under, BITCH." David snarled, his eyes narrowed to dangerous slits and rammed her head hard against the wall since he'd already gotten in his two backhands for the day. This bitch was skating on thin ice and it hadn't even reached ten A.M. yet!

Fallon had a million different replies but didn't spit them out, knowing she needed to be more cautious if she wanted to live long enough to see Matt. She groaned inwardly, if it weren't for these stupid hormones, she wouldn't even be acting like this!

"I'm sorry." She whispered, tears glistening in her eyes, on her long black eyelashes, her lower lip trembling just a little. Relief flared through her when his own eyes softened.

"I'm sorry too." David rumbled softly, running his finger down her cheek and leaned down to brush his lips against hers. "Sorry I didn't kill your ass before you got knocked up." He snarled in her ear before shoving away from her. "Now get back to work before I change my mind and beat the fuck out of you!" He growled, his upper lip curling into a sneer and pointed at the desk. He shot her one last disgusted look before storming out, slamming and locking the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"One month and a week… god, you're killing me little one." Fallon groaned, two weeks later, looking down at her stomach. She was in the living room today, refusing to sit on the computer, refusing to sit period. She was going through a 'nesting' phase and had been busy for most of the day in the nursery, instructing the interior decorator on how thins were to be done, her own instructions coming from David.

David, who had been suspiciously nice to her for the past week. She figured Amy must've given him the fuck of the century and that was the driving facor behind his good mood, that or he'd managed to kill another rival boss… again.

"Ouch! Get your foot outta my rib!" She yelped, leaning against the wall, massaging her side vigorously, in a good mood too. She'd woken up to another e-mail, something she was starting to look forward too, always having to delete them though. She wished she knew what was up but they didn't dare talk about Matt's plans, just incase.

David walked in at the opportune moment, a huge smiled on his face and walked over to his wife, seeing the expression on her face. "Is my little man giving momma a hard time?" He softly cooed, kissing her forehead before kneeling down to coo at the baby. It was cute, but in a psychotic way. "Now little one, don't make daddy hurt you for messing with momma." He grunted when the baby kicked against his hand.

Fallon winced when David rubbed her stomach too hard but didn't say anything, sighing inwardly with relief when he pulled away, smiling tentatively at him. "The nursery is almost done and… your portfolio has increased by 20%." She said, knowing that would please him, the greedy bastard.

She walked around to the bar, pouring him a shot of his favorite drink, hoping to keep the good mood going, knowing she couldn't handle any physical abuse anymore.

"Very well done, angel." He grinned at her, downing the shot and looked at the nursery, nodding his approval. "I do love it when you obey. It's so much easier. I may keep you around after the baby is born yet." He winked at her, the good vibes still flowing strong and downed another shot when she poured with without him even having to ask. She was pleasing him indeed.

Lowering her head shyly, Fallon wished she wasn't pregnant, just so she could smack the shit out of him for that but didn't say anything, already knowing how she had to behave. She walked around to stand behind the couch when he sat down, rubbing his massive shoulders just the way he liked it.

She felt him first tense then relax under her expert touch, spotting a hickey on the side of his neck but didn't say anything, knowing damn well she didn't put it there. Like she'd ever leave her 'I was here' mark on him.

"Things are moving along smoothly with the Colorado operation, so after our child is born, we're going up there. You're going to have to go with me, baby or not." He snorted, wishing she wasn't pregnant so they could do it now but he'd cope.

"Of course." Fallon said softly, knowing why he wanted her there. She wouldn't be able to physically go in, not that soon after giving birth, but she would be placed behind a damn computer to spike the security system. "Maybe it'd be best to leave David Junior here with a nursemaid." She said quietly, seeing David's chest puff out in pride at the mention of Junior. She mentally snorted. "This way he can adapt to being in one new place and not several. But it's up to you honey, I know you'll do what's best." She moved her massage to his back, praying he would allow the baby to stay behind, not wanting to risk losing her son or daughter in the inevitable blood bath.

"Hmmm…. I suppose we could leave him with that Mexican moron, but we'll have to give her STRICT rules." David stated, groaning as he leaned forward, loving how Fallon was acting at the moment. He pulled her around the couch to sit on his lap, running his hands up and down her back soothingly and kissed her tenderly. "I love you, Fallon."

She shifted to a comfortable position, careful not to crush him with her stomach and smiled. "I love you too, David." She said, staring straight into his eyes, lying through her teeth but he didn't know that, she was getting to be too fine an actress.

"I think after this whole thing is over with, if you're still around, we could go on a vacation or something. You know, just you and me with the baby. What do you think?" David asked, already thinking about knocking her up again. "We could have another baby… I would love a girl, after my son of course." He grinned at his, his eyes glimmering with happiness. Dangerous happiness.

If being the operative word there, IF she was still around. Fallon inwardly flinched at the thought of having another baby, especially one of David's but she smiled, looking positively radiant with both happiness -cough- and a pregnancy glow. "I would love that. A baby girl, after Junior of course, with your eyes." She whispered, covering his hand with hers, repressing shivers.

"Now this is more like it. This is how I want you to be always." He murmured, entwining their fingers together and kissed her softly, pressing his head to hers. "How about I pamper you today? I'll draw you a nice, hot bath, wash you down and give you a full body massage. Does that sound good? It'll just be me and you for the entire day." He smiled at the thought and kissed her neck.

Fallon did NOT want that at all, not in the slightest. Mainly because she knew exactly where it would lead. "Just you and me? You don't have to work?" She sounded like she couldn't believe how lucky she was, getting to spend an entire DAY with him. "That'd be lovely, David. Are you sure you wouldn't like me to give you a massage?" She ran her fingers over his shoulders, knowing how to melt those knots, praying someone walked in.

"Boss? There's a problem downstairs." Came Adam's apologetic tone over the intercom.

"Fuck…" David cursed, sighing heavily then shoved his wife away from him. "What the fuck do you want, Adam? You can't fucking handle it?" He growled angrily, hitting the wall when Adam told him it was urgent and whipped around to stare at Fallon. "Get your ass up and finish the fucking nursery, lazy bitch!" He ordered before stalking out, slamming the door behind him.

She had landed hard on the floor, groaning in pain, the added weight of the baby not helping her tail bone any. Fallon waved off help from Juanita who had been busy cleaning the bathroom. "I'm fine." She whispered.

Juanita helped Fallon up, knowing the pregnant young woman was having a hard time managing her awkward, heavy body. "You've got a bruise forming already Mrs. B." She said, sounding worried.

Fallon sighed, allowing Juanita to put her to bed, letting the woman undress her from her uncomfortable maternity clothes and put her in just a robe, finally rolling onto her left side and clung to her pillow. As soon as she was alone, she began to cry, her heart aching for Matt.

**********

"How did you get this, Mrs. Batista?"

Fallon glanced at David, who was perched precariously on the counter, as her physician studied her bruised back. She was in the final month of her pregnancy, at the first of a series of every week appointments. "I got dizzy on the stairs and slid down them." She said in a casual voice.

"Dizzy? How long have you been having dizzy spells?"

She answered all the questions shot at her, confirming her story finally and breathed a sigh of relief when it all ended, waddling her painfully fat ass out into the waiting room.

"Nice work." David growled in her ear. He hated these appointments but wanted to know firsthand how his son was progressing. The heir to his throne.

"I aim to please." She replied dryly, wincing when he placed his hand on her back. Bruised because of falling down the stairs? Not fucking likely. More like because that was a place he could hit without overly damaging everything. That and Fallon tended to curl into the fetal position when he went to strike her, leaving her back wide open for his abuse.

"Sit." He ordered gruffly, not liking her attitude and sneered at the other couples who looked so happy ad loving. He dropped down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and squeezed harshly. "Don't you dare tell them a thing, you hear me?" He whispered threateningly.

Fallon groaned, not caring when she received startled look from the other couples. Her back was killing her, she weighed as much as David and her ankles were going to swell from being on her feet so much. She waited impatiently for the nurse to come out with the next appointment date.

It was her physician that came out, still looking concerned as her knowing eyes raked in Fallon's form, looking at David almost coldly. "Bed rest, Mrs. Batista. You need to keep in bed until it's time to have the baby. We'll see you in a week."

"Did you tell them it's a girl?" A young, inexperienced nurse called from the desk.

"Oh shit." Fallon winced when she was abruptly lifted up.

"A WHAT?" David roared, almost ripping her arm out of his socket as he pulled her with him towards the doctor. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN IT'S A GIRL?"

"CALM DOWN, MR. BATISTA, THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

"David, my arm!" Fallon whimpered, unable to stop a few tears from coursing down her cheeks.

"CALL 9-1-1!"

"You're going to hurt your wife!" The doctor was quickly backtracking.

David snarled, whipping out a gun and shot the nurse between the eyes. "If ANY of you touch a phone, I'll personally splatter your brains on the walls." He said, eyes flashing dangerously, shoving Fallon towards the door. "EVERYONE DOWN!" He barked, keeping an eye on his wife and one on the people in the room.

He wasn't too worried, he practically owned the police force.

He ushered Fallon outside. "In the car, NOW."

Fallon screamed when she was shoved into the car, throwing out her arms to keep from smashing into anything, grunting in pain when her head collided with the ceiling. She scooted to the opposite side, putting as much space as possible between her and David, instinctively wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Adam, who was in the driver's seat, could already hear the sirens coming, knowing as soon as the cops knew WHO had pulled the trigger, there wouldn't be any problems.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" David roared, hitting her with closed fists, sweat beading on his forehead. "A FUCKING GIRL? I DIDN'T WANT A FUCKING GIRL! I WANTED A BOY, YOU SLUT! YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME A BOY OR SO HELP GOD, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" David was beyond livid and had officially gone off the deep end as he backhanded her repeatedly in the face.

"YOU DON'T NEED ME TO GIVE YOU A BOY! YOU CAN HAVE ANY OTHER WOMAN!" Fallon screamed, trying to shield her face.

Adam had no choice but to pull over, he was a killer but even he wasn't about to see a full term pregnant woman be murdered. "Boss, you're gonna kill her." He said softly, calmly. "Fallon would LOVE to give you a boy, wouldn't you missus?"

She could barely nod, beginning to slip in and out of consciousness.

"Two months boss and she'll be pregnant again, with your son." Adam continued, not looking away from David, knowing better than that, even when he heard Fallon slump against the door.

"You damn right she will be or I'll kill them BOTH!" David snarled, banging her head one last time, this time with the butt of the gun. He then shoved her limp form away from him, looking disgusted and proceeded to slip over the seat and up front, glaring at Adam. "Drive or die." He ordered.

Adam did as he was told, always the faithful lap dog. He glanced in the mirror, seeing Fallon's prone, pregnant body on the backseat, bleeding from the forehead.

What made the scene truly pitiful was the fact that he could see the baby moving.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"How long was I out?" Fallon whispered, letting Juanita know she was conscious.

"Two days." Juanita didn't jump to her credit, studying her mistress' head critically. "The baby is fine, the little nina is sleeping now it seems. I- I have to let your… husband… know you're awake." She said softly, her black eyes shining with regret.

Fallon just nodded, too exhausted to care, snuggling back against the pillows and making herself comfortable. She glanced at her computer, knowing there would be e-mails from Matt just waiting to be read and contented herself with that, providing David didn't kill her.

**********

David was downstairs, pumping iron when Juanita walked in. He glared at her, surmising his wife was awake and snarled before setting the bar on it's rack. "Did you speak to her?" He demanded, standing up and towered over her.

Juanita nodded. "Si, senor." She said, her accent thick and rattled off in Spanish that Fallon was awake and resting, her head nodding rapidly.

"Good, now get the fuck out of here." He growled, looking disgusted with her. He wiped the sweat from his brow and smirked, whipping out his cell phone and ringing Amy. He said one word before hanging up and headed to shower, planning on meeting her and working out some aggression so he didn't kill his wife and unborn daughter.

**********

Fallon nodded when Juanita reported that David would be along shortly after tending some 'business'. She dismissed her friend and went to sit at the desk, keeping her head cocked for the elevator and quickly accessed her e-mail account, smirking when she found nothing disturbed. If someone even so much as entered one wrong letter, symbol or number the whole system would crash. She arched an eyebrow as she read her mail.

_~Fal, plans have moved up. I need you to convince Dave to somehow take you with him. He's doing it right after your baby Is born. I have someone working there who will look out for you from now on. He'll pay for ever laying a hand on you baby. Don't worry, you're in safe hands with this guy.~_

Fallon snorted and quickly typed a response.

_~He's already planning on taking me, he wants me to hack into the security system while the heist is being done. I hope this guy is as good as you say he is.~_

She sent it, honestly not knowing what else to say to him. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared for her and her unborn daughter's lives. Fallon shut down the computer wearily, disappearing into the bathroom long enough to shower and tend her personal needs before crawling back into bed, pulling the heavy blankets over her, beginning to cry.

**********

Fallon listened with a blank expression on her face as Adam informed her that the man behind him was to be her personal 'bodyguard', someone to 'protect her, what with her being so close to having the baby'. She swallowed hard when Adam left, getting a good look at this monster and took a step away.

She knew what this was, just another way for David to keep tabs on her while he was out doing business or catting around. She shook her head, wishing she could have a stiff drink, she needed one.

Glenn eyed the woman before him and cleared his throat after Adam had left, taking her gently by the arm and stared down into her gold, fear filled eyes. "Matt says hi." His voice was soft, a barely audible baritone.

She probably would've dropped if he hadn't caught her, shaking her head and wondering if this was a joke. No, it couldn't be. David thought Matt was dead, as he liked to remind her at least once a week, taunting her with his 'victory'.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said cautiously, staring into his blue eyes, not about to take any chances. If he was telling the truth, he'd find a way to prove it.

"Matt e-mailed you the other day, telling you about someone being here to watch you." Glenn sounded almost bored as he shook his head, knowing she wasn't very trusting but he couldn't honestly blame her. "He sent me here to take care of you. Trust me, your… husband-" He sounded disgusted. "Won't hurt you again." He promised. "You're safe now, Fallon. You and your little girl."

That confirmed it, especially since she KNEW nobody could crack her system, not without setting loose a series of viruses and crashing her own computer. "Thank god…"

**********

The next few days went smoothly, the week going by quicker. Fallon felt mostly safe with Glenn around, comforted by the fact that he slept right outside her bedroom door on the floor.

David had phoned once to inform her he was going out of town on business, then she'd been told by Juanita he and Amy had actually checked themselves into a spa/resort for the weekend and that amused her to no end.

**********

"Glenn's due back soon." Juanita said, glancing at the clock. The only thing she hated about this set-up was that at the end of the day, Glenn had to report to Adam to inform him of what Fallon did, always maintaining the pretense of keeping tabs on her.

"I know." Fallon replied, busy at her computer, smirking as she worked on a new program, a little 'present' for her husband. "Nita, do you think-"

"Coffee?"

Fallon quickly hit the escape button.

"What are you doing?" David demanded, seeing his wife on the computer and arched an eyebrow. He knew she was probably working on the Colorado project but he couldn't be sure. He looked at Juanita. "GET TO STEPPING!"

Juanita bowed her head. "Yes." And bolted, heading off to locate Glenn.

Fallon quickly pulled up the Colorado program and didn't look at David, busy with it. "How was your trip?" She asked, keeping her voice even.

"Same shit, different day." He replied gruffly, kicking off his shoes and walked over to stand behind her, his hands on her shoulders. "I've been thinking about something…. I don't want a daughter so when you have it, we'll just give her up and focus on trying for a boy. Does that sound good to you, sweetheart?" He tightened his grip on her shoulders, daring her to defy him.

She knew there wasn't a snowball's chance in HELL of THAT happening but just nodded, willing tears to not spring to her eyes, damned hormones. "If that's what you want, David." She said, flinching in pain. "You're hurting me."

"Good girl, then all you have to do is sign there…" He planted paperwork in her lap, adoption forms. David was slicker than anyone gave him credit for and smirked when she visibly cringed. "Sign them or I'll make you lose the baby now." He growled.

Fallon stared blankly down at the papers, keeping her mouth shut so she didn't scream NO. Instead, with a shaky hand, she reached across the desk to pick up a pen, setting the papers on the desk and lowered her hand to them.

Something inside of her snapped, interfering with her rational thinking, a wild sort of maternal instinct and she reared back, stabbing the pen into David's thigh. While he bellowed and thrashed like a pissed off bull, she shot up, pure panic and the urge to protect her baby fueling her. She darted out of the bedroom, hearing him coming and snatched up a brandy bottle, smashing it.

"NO!" She shouted, watching wide eyed as he halted, studying her. "You took EVERYTHING from me, you're NOT taking MY daughter!"

David let out the meanest, most vicious, guttural growl as he stalked towards her, ripping the pen from his leg. "YOU BITCH!" He bellowed, throwing the bloody pen down and snarled at her. "YOU'RE NOT KEEPING IT! IT'LL BE OVER MY DEAD FUCKING BO-" He didn't get to finish that statement as a bottle cracked him over the head, twice, causing him to hit the floor.

Towering over him was Glenn.

Fallon stared blankly at Glenn for a second before tossing herself into his arms, crying, her entire body shaking violently. She felt him wrap a comforting arm around her and shuddered, going limp.

After a few seconds, she pulled away, in full control of her senses in an almost eerie manner. She walked over to the intercom and pressed a button. "Adam, David's been hurt, please come up right away."

The minute Adam was in the room, Glenn calmly grabbed his head and spun, breaking the smaller man's neck.

"Good." She didn't bat an eye, watching Glenn position Adam near David, sprawled on the floor, the rest of the bottle in his grip. "He's already fucked up once, he stopped… David from killing me before." She said softly, knowing David would remember that. "You need to lock me in the bedroom, tell David I went insane or something. Whatever you think, but he'll know something is wrong if I'm suddenly docile."

Glenn hated it, but she was right. He sighed, taking Fallon's hand and led her into the bedroom, knowing they had some time before David came too. He sat her down on the bed before getting her a glass of water then settled down beside her. "I overheard what he wanted you to do and I have a plan, but first what do you want me to tell him about Adam's death?"

Fallon rubbed her forehead, needing time to think. She leaned back against the pillows, a frown furrowing her brow as she racked her mind. "Tell him… tell him you walked in on me going hysterical and Adam trying to shut me up, threatening to kill me or something so you snapped his neck. I'm not strong enough to do it, especially in this condition and everyone knows it. One thing about David is his ego, his pride, is going to need serious greasing after this."

She groaned, now massaging her distended stomach. "I was hysterical, panicking at what Adam had done, trying to revive my husband because after all, my hormones are out of order and we all KNOW I usually cater to him." She smiled ruefully, looking disgusted with herself but it was a matter of survival.

Fallon slipped off the bed and headed out to the living room. A second later she returned with blood on her hands and her white top. "I cradled his head in my lap." She explained, seeing the quizzical look on Glenn's face, laying back down. "I have every intention of being sound asleep when he comes too. I was panicking, had to be put to bed." She sounded as if she was walking herself through the scenario, knowing she HAD to get back in David's good graves after this incident. "What's your plan?"

Sighing deeply, Glenn knew she wasn't going to like this one bit but this was the only way she would last through this without suffering David's fury. "I want you to sign those papers." He said gruffly. When she went to argue he held up his hand. "Listen, I'll tell Matt what's going on and we'll get some people to adopt her. Matt will keep your baby safe for you. You with me so far?"

Fallon could only nod, knowing he was right. When he pressed a pen and the papers to her, she signed them, laying them down on the bed beside her, knowing David would see them when he finally woke up. She had to lie down, beginning to cry, knowing her baby would be safe but at the same time, her heart was breaking.

"Don't worry, Fal. You'll have your baby girl back, I promise. David is going down." Glenn whispered, stroking her hair. He sighed when she didn't respond and got up to make a phone call.

Fallon didn't even think to ask him who he called, not caring. All she could think about was the fact that as soon as she gave birth to her daughter, she'd be taken away. Fallon wouldn't even be allowed to see her, hold her, share those first precious moments.

"My baby…" She whimpered, cradling her stomach, tears streaming down her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

"Senor, he's coming around." Juanita whispered urgently, sticking her head in the room. She glanced at Fallon once, assuring herself her mistress was okay before making herself scarce.

"FALLON!" David bellowed, groaning when that only made his head pound more. He sat up, looking wide eyed at the dead Adam, the odd angle of his neck and scrambled to his feet. He felt his blood boiling, who would DARE to do this, and looked up as Glenn appeared. "What the fuck happened?"

"I walked in in time to see Adam hit Fallon and snapped his neck." Glenn said calmly, just as Fallon stumbled out of the bedroom, a black and blue bruise on her face. He knew David had caused the bruise but David wouldn't remember it. Glenn folded his arms over his chest. "You told me to protect her."

"Fine, go bury his ass then. He was dead weight anyway." David replied, looking to his wife. "Tell me the rest of the story. Now."

Fallon waited until Glenn had dragged Adam carcass out of the room. "Adam attacked you and I panicked." She whispered, her voice hoarse, cheeks stained with tears and David's blood on her hands and shirt. "He struck me… and I guess Glenn came in, I don't know…" She shook her head, staring at him out of tear filled gold eyes, walking over to gently wrap her arms around him, pressing her forehead to his chest. "I'm sorry David, I thought…" She sniffled, looking up at him. "I thought he was going to try to kill you…" Her lips trembled, seeing him wince. "Let me tend to that gash? Please?"

David looked down at her, mildly startled by how much worry and concern were in her eyes and sighed before finally nodding. "Very well." He stated gruffly, gently pushing her away and walked into the bedroom. He groaned as blood began to run down his face, glad that son of a bitch Adam was dead. One less burden to worry about.

Fallon quickly retrieved the first aid kit, hurrying to the bedroom. She halted when she seen David holding the adoption papers, apparently reading them to make sure she hadn't purposely fucked them up. "I don't want us to fight anymore." She said softly, standing between his open legs, gently tending the wound, careful not to hurt him more. "I want whatever you do, David, I know you're just taking care of me. Like you always have." Her tone was sincere, after all, hadn't the man married her? Supplied her with everything and anything a woman could possibly desire?

David studied her, a cold smile marring his face. "What changed your mind?" He asked softly, staring down at the paperwork, hardly believing she was complying with his wishes. This was good. They only had one room for a baby and that was going to be a boy no matter how many times he had to get her pregnant.

"What happened out there with Adam." She explained, now applying a large, flesh colored bandage to the wound, knowing how vain he was. "It made me stop and think. You've given me a job doing what I love most, a beautiful home, everything I could ever want or need. You've been good too me and I've just been to stubborn to see it until now."

She set aside the kit, clasping her hands before her awkwardly. "I'll understand if you don't forgive me, or believe me." She said softly, meeting his eyes, honesty radiating from her, as well as a tentative hope he would. "I'd like one last chance to be a better wife, even if I don't deserve it."

David smirked, his head practically ballooning before her eyes and nodded, taking Fallon's hands in his. "I never mean to hurt you, angel. I really don't. I'm only doing what I feel is best for us. Two children isn't in the works and you know it. I want a boy and once things are settled, we can have that little girl. Right now, the budget is for ONE child and that ONE child is NOT going to be a girl. I'm thrilled you're giving her up and I promise, I'll make it up to you."

Fallon smiled down at him.

Returning it, David pulled her head down for a gentle kiss. "Good girl…"

And the award for best actress goes too….

**********

"I'm sorry, Amy." Fallon said calmly, looking at the woman before her, her husband's mistress. She sat in the living room where her desk had been set up, busy at work completing the Colorado program under the watchful eye of Glenn and more frequently, David. Any day now she was due to have the baby.

She looked over at David who was busy making himself a drink at the bar, catching his nod. "You know better then most how this works, Amy."

Amy gritted her teeth, staring at Fallon hatefully, hating these elusive answers in regard to her boyfriend. She knew she should be the one sitting behind that desk, wearing that beautiful diamond necklace and that HUGE rock on her left hand ring finger. "David?" She turned to face the boss, certain he'd tell her where Adam was. She loved Adam in her own sick, twisted way, she just loved what David's power had to offer more.

"He's dead, Amy." He gruffly stated, watching as her face fell and shook his head, chuckling. He walked over to roughly take her by the arm, pulling her from the room. "I'll be back shortly, angel. Keep up with that program." He winked at Fallon before disappearing.

Fallon couldn't help but chuckle in a sick sort of way when she finally heard a loud scream of pain coming from below her, knowing it was Amy and damn did that woman have some pipes on her. The walls were fairly well sound proofed, not enough apparently.

She switched programs, smirking as she worked on the ass end of her own little scheme. Arching an eyebrow, Fallon realized Glenn was standing behind her. "This is a win-win situation." She explained when he bent down to scan the monitor, his eyes widening when he realized what she was doing. "This program is set to run at the same time we do the heist, the second I break that security, it'll kick this baby off. All of David's offshore accounts will automatically disappear into coded accounts of my own. If he dies, I'm a seriously rich widow with no connections to this. If he lives, he's broker then a joke." Fallon leaned back, smirking. David kept the bulk of his wealth in these accounts: jewels, money, bonds, the whole nine yards, either way it was gone.

"Remind me to NEVER piss you off." Glenn murmured, chuckling wickedly and nodded his approval before kissing the top of her head. Fallon had grown to be like a little sister to him, and since he'd become her bodyguard, David had hardly laid a hand on her, mostly. The only time Glenn couldn't intervene was when they were in their bedroom at night, he knew better then that. "Have you told Matt about this little scheme?" He asked curiously, smirking when he heard another scream from Amy.

"No, I haven't." Fallon said, tilting her head back to look up at him. "Don't you dare tell him either." Her gold eyes twinkled. "It'll be my little surprise for him." She stood up, closing down the computer and stretched her arms over her head, rolling her eyes when Glenn instantly reached out to steady her. "I'm fine, walking like a duck but fine. What's that, Nita?" She asked curiously when Juanita walked in a few minutes later.

"A gift from your husband." Juanita said flatly, holding out a small box. "He said to give it to you now since he's busy." As if to emphasize her point, another scream sounded.

Fallon rolled her eyes, opening the box and frowned when she seen the baby ring. She pulled it out and read the tiny inscription. "To Our Beloved Son." She read aloud, fighting the urge to go on a rampage, not believing how cruel the man could be.

Glenn snarled, taking the ring and tossed it over his shoulder before pulling her into his arms. "He's not going to get away with this, I assure you of that." He looked into her eyes, planting his hands on her shoulders. "I wish you would go into labor now so we could get to Colorado."

"You say that so casually, why don't you try being pregnant and knowing the minute you deliver, your baby is going to be taken away." Fallon said coldly, her eyes softening when she seen the contrite expression on Glenn's face and buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry…." She sniffled, hearing Juanita retrieving the ring and putting it away. "Glenn… I think you may get your wish." She said finally, pushing away from him.

Fallon shook her head when he opened his mouth. "It's not strong, we're not going anywhere until they're closer together. David doesn't want to be holed up at a hospital and this could take a day or two."

Glenn could only nod, guiding her to a couch. He timed the contractions, twenty-five minutes and fifty-seven seconds apart. "Just lay back and try to relax, Fal."

"Calm down Mrs. B, that nina is coming when she's ready and not a moment sooner." Juanita said, smiling and patting Fallon's hand comfortingly. "I'll get you some pasta, for energy."

"Oh God…" Fallon groaned, watching Juanita walk out of the living room and shook her head. "Well… we have some time." She cocked her head to the side. "She's stopped screaming, think she's alive?"

"I don't know." Glenn replied carelessly. "This is almost over Fal, just a little longer."

Fallon shook her head. "I'm hoping I'll be allowed to at least rest afterwards, it's going to be hard to do much if I'm exhausted." She said softly, gnawing on her manicured thumbnail. "What if… what if things don't work out? Then what?"

"Things WILL work out, trust me. Matt has everything in place." Glenn said patiently, keeping his voice low.

She started to say something but heard the elevator and knew it was David and quickly pushed Glenn away from her. "DON'T do anything, we're in a building filled with his men." She said in a low voice, knowing with each moment, Glenn was becoming as edgy as she was. Everything could come crumbling down around their heads if they weren't careful.

"What's wrong with you?" David demanded when he strolled in, catching his wife holding her distended stomach.

"She's in labor sir, but the contractions aren't that bad." Glenn explained.

"Oh good, that means we can step up the plans. Do you want to have labor induced at the hospital so we can get rid of that hideous girl, angel?" David asked nonchalantly, downing a shot of whiskey, completely missing the deadly look Glenn shot him.

Fallon just nodded, lowering her head as if in pain, hiding the snarl on her lips. She accepted the help Glenn offered, noting how he kept his movements and gestures brusque and businesslike, playing the façade perfectly. "If that's what you think is best, David." She said after the contraction faded.

"I'll take her to the hospital sir and once you've finished with your business, you can join us." Glenn slowly helped her towards the door, winking down a her.

David just waved them off, downing another shot.

Glenn rolled his eyes, praying the man passed out from drinking. He smirked, suddenly getting an idea and whispered something in Juanita's ear as they passed her. He nodded when she smirked back and helped Fallon out to the car. "He's going to be drugged." He explained at her questioning look. "Looks like you'll be able to hold your baby girl after all."

"Lucky me, I can bawl even more when they take her away." Fallon replied sarcastically.

**********

Fallon stared down at her daughter, marveling over her perfect little form, smiling as she ran a finger down her baby's face. "Glenn… make sure they name her Hope." She whispered, looking up at the man she'd come to call brother, smiling when she seen the look on his face. "God… I don't want to do this."

Fallon pressed a tender kiss to her infant's head, feeling the soft spot and hated David even more for making her do this. She cocked an eyebrow suddenly, bending down to study a spot on the back of Hope's neck. "Oh dear lord…"

"What? What is it?" Glenn asked worriedly, his eyes wide. He stared down at the baby, wondering what was wrong. She had ten fingers, ten toes, chubby cheeks. "Fal?"

"She has a birthmark." Fallon said softly, gently showing it to him. "One in the same place, identical to Matt's." She bit her lower lip, wondering just how Matt would take the news of this. Everyone, herself included, had honestly thought the baby was David's.

"Mrs. Batista, I'm afraid it's time."

Her eyes widened when she seen the lawyer walk in with a nurse, hearing the chatter of the couple outside, knowing this was all part of the plan but…. She held Hope to her, gently so she wouldn't hurt her, tears stinging her eyes again. She frowned when she felt a poke, looking up to find she was being sedated.

"Sometimes the mother's get… upset." The lawyer explained, seeing the look on Glenn's face. "And it's just too late at that time." He watched as the baby was taken out of Fallon's slowly going limp arms, his eyes cold as he took in the way she tried to rouse herself, reclaim her daughter. He worked for her husband and couldn't understand why she was putting up a fuss when she had signed the damned papers.

Women.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Glenn couldn't believe the audacity of this prick, to sedate Fallon. He shook his head, murmuring to the nurse before following the lawyer out of the room. He made sure the 'couple' got away safely with Hope, nodding at them and cleared his throat once him and the lawyer were alone outside in an alley.

"You made a mistake." His voice was low and dangerous. A second later, a knife was embedded deeply in the man's throat, killing him. Glenn smirked wickedly, pulling out the blade and stepped back as the blood sprayed before pouring down the lawyer's neck.

**********

Fallon yawned, looking around the new room she'd been put in. She stretched her arms over her head, feeling better physically though there was a gaping hole where her heart used to be. She'd been in the hospital for two weeks, much to yet-to-be-seen husband's chagrin, having come down with some sort of 'illness'. Though, truth be told, she had faked it, wanting to rest up a bit before heading to Colorado.

She sighed, slipping out of bed and quickly showered and dressed in the clothes Glenn had brought, smiling when she could fit in them properly. Fallon quickly brushed her hair, applied some minimal make-up and waited patiently for Glenn to return, staring out the window. "Let this end…"

"It's going too." Glenn's low voice sounded from behind, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Listen, David is on his way here. Just act like you have been, but do NOT yell at him about Hope. Just do the stupid wife thing until we get to Colorado. Then, it all ends." He knew is she so much as raised her voice to David once, he would probably kill her and that was NOT going to happen on Glenn's watch.

Fallon nodded, raking her nails down the glass, wondering just why David would be coming. He HATED hospitals. She sighed, moving away from the window, knowing it was time to get into her 'character' and handed Glenn her bag, knowing he would play his part as usual.

She stepped out into the hallway and headed to the nurses station, checking herself out, knowing David would want to get the Hell out of here as soon as possible.

David appeared, as if on cue, looking like a worried husband when in fact he was smirking and jumping for joy on the inside. No daughter, they could try again for the son he wanted. "God baby, you alright?" He asked immediately, staring down into her eyes, letting her know this wasn't a social call and nodded at Glenn. "You ready to go?"

"I'm fine, can we please leave?" Fallon asked, smiling up at him, looking positively thrilled to see him and be leaving this place. She accepted his hand when he extended it, entwining her fingers with his like the happy wife she was.

David's new bitch, in place of Adam, was waiting with the car door open, gesturing Glenn to get in the front. "Sir, Missus." He inclined his head at them.

Fallon arched an eyebrow, not even sure if she wanted to know what had been happening in her absence.

David just nodded, sliding inside the car and pulled her with him. Once they were on the road, his demeanor instantly changed. "We're leaving for Colorado tonight. I want you to be on your BEST behavior because if you're not…" He trailed off, his voice cold and gripped her chin roughly in his hand. "I WILL kill you."

Fallon just nodded, looking meek and mild. "Of course, David." She assured him softly, meeting his dangerous eyes. "Has my equipment been made ready?" She frowned slightly, wondering if anyone had fucked with her computer, definitely not wanting her programs to be messed with.

Nodding, he smiled coldly. "Yeah, it's all been taken care of. When we get home, get your shit ready. We should be in Colorado by sundown if we're lucky."

She bit back a sarcastic reply, knowing they were in the critical stage of this operation. Once they were 'home', she immediately went to pack her things, bare essentials as per David's orders.

Then she changed into the outfit Juanita gave her, wondering just who the Hell had bought this, then not surprisingly, was told it was from her husband.

It was a pair of black cargo pants and a purple tank top. She didn't know if she liked this outfit, it showed off her newly acquired bigger bra size for one. She let Nita braid her hair, sitting at the vanity, staring at herself, praying everything went all right.

Nita pinned the braid on top of Fallon's head, weaving in some black opals and amethysts. "For luck." She whispered.

"We need all we can get."

Glenn walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "Are you ready?" He asked softly, nodding when Fallon just smiled at him. He frowned when Nita began to silently cry and pulled her into his arms. "It'll be all right." He whispered, brushing his lips gently against hers.

Fallon watched the pair, wondering when THAT had happened and smiled slightly. "David catches you and-" She tilted her head to the side, eharing the elevator. She watched as Nita immediately started straightening the room while Glenn slipped out the room, flexing her shoulders. She sat down on the bed with the laptop she would be using in place of her desktop, slipping in a copy disc she'd made and punched in the password, smirking.

David ventured in, caught one glimpse of his wife and licked his lips, taking in her new form. He walked over to the bed and took the computer from her before passionately kissing her, guiding her back onto the bed. His hands roamed to her thighs, her sides, knowing a quickie wouldn't hurt. He started working her top off, sliding his hands up her stomach and to her breasts, tweaking her sensitive nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

Fallon glanced at Juanita who had a repulsed look on her face and gave a subtle nod, letting her know everything would be fine. She wrapped an arm around David's neck, wincing as he mauled her tender chest, accepting his invading tongue, trying hard not to be repulsed.

Juanita quietly closed the door behind her, guiding Glenn away from it, her dark eyes narrowed. "The only good thing, he can't get her pregnant." She whispered scathingly, not believing that… man… would do this to a woman who had just had a baby. "They leave in an hour." She murmured, having no intention of leaving, not trusting David to not hurt his wife.

Glenn sighed heavily, wrapping her in his arms. "He won't hurt her, Nita, I promise." He couldn't believe it either and smirked, kissing her lips before quickly knocking on the bedroom door.

"WHAT?"

Fallon lie still under her husband, listening as Glenn relayed that there was a problem with the equipment down in the basement. She looked disappointed when David turned his eyes to her, knowing he'd go down to check on it, knowing he wanted nothing to go wrong.

Nita had made herself scarce, trying not to laugh.

"When this is over, we're trying for my son." David promised darkly, kissing Fallon's lips brutally and slowly moved away from her, growling and stalking out. "This BETTER be important!"

Glenn assured him it was before heading straight to Fallon as soon as David was gone. He instantly glued his eyes to the floor, seeing her disheveled state. "That was the best I could come up with." He confessed.

Readjusting her clothes, Fallon slid off the bed, felt her swollen lips and sighed. "Thank you, Glenn. Let's just hope there is something going on down there or he'll have your heart." She said softly, knowing David would probably find something wrong anyways. She fixed her hair, smirking slightly, knowing David couldn't get her pregnant. Not even if he had a months worth of Viagra and Superman's sperm, not until her body had regulated itself anyways. Jokes on him.

Glenn wrapped an arm around her, kissing the top of her head. "It'll be over soon, Fal. Matt will be ready." He nodded down at her, assuring her, seeing the momentary doubt in her eyes. "Nita is coming with us, I refuse to leave her behind."

"Good, I don't want to leave her behind either." She said, looking away from him, her heart clenching at the mention of matt. Fallon slipped from the room and headed to the bar, pouring herself a stiff drink and downed it, needing something to firm up her backbone at the moment. She arched an eyebrow when she seen Juanita crying. "I'm fine, calm down." She said, those tears disconcerting her.

Nita started babbling in Spanish.

Glenn looked worried and walked over to her, staring down at her. "Nita, calm down, sweetie. You're going to give yourself a heart attack." He murmured, kissing her forehead, kissing her tears away. "Calm down, baby."

"Get a damn room." Fallon muttered, smirking when they both blushed and down one more shot. "It's getting close to leaving time. Nita, you packed?"

When Nita nodded, Glenn smiled, kissing her one last time. "Come on, David won't want to come get us." He said, taking the glass from Fallon, shaking his head. "You have to be sober to do this."

"Two shots aren't going to get me drunk." She said evenly, looking slightly amused. She watched as Nita packed her laptop into it's case and took it, slinging it over her shoulder. "Let's get this shit done." She said, heading for the elevator.

They found David double checking everything, one of the workers on the ground dead. Apparently David had found something he didn't like. David snorted, shaking his head and spotted his wife, along with her servants. "You're bringing that Mexican trash?"

"I'll need someone there incase I have a relapse." Fallon said softly, more then angered by his words. "Unless you rather I just drop?"

"If you drop, you'll die." David shrugged, not liking her attitude and hauled off, backhanding her across the face. "I told you, don't fucking get smart with me, Fallon. You're not pregnant now, remember that, bitch." For good measure, he kicked her hard in the stomach, smirking at her cry of pain. "Now then, you ready to be a good little whore of a wife?"

Fallon wanted to point out that without her, he'd be fucked, she was the only one who could break the security, but instead, she focused on forcing her pain aside. She nodded, holding her stomach, on her knees. "Yes, David."

"Good, now get your skanky ass up and let's get moving. If we miss this flight, you'll pay for it." He growled angrily, storming away from her.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Glenn snarled in her ear, helping Fallon to her feet.

"Beat me to it." She murmured, following her soon to be dead husband. She followed him out to the waiting car and slid in beside him, not even looking at him. She smiled grimly, staring out the window, more than looking forward to being a widow, having every intention of killing him herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Fallon looked around the shabby place they'd set up at, knowing as soon as midnight hit, they were making the heist. She knew Glenn and Nita were in the other room, the few boys David had brought outside making sure nobody was trespassing. Ignoring her husband, she opened the laptop, putting the very last touches on both her programs, gold eyes gleaming with satisfaction.

Smiling at his wife, who had been exceptionally good tonight, David walked over to sit besides her. "Everything set?" He asked, kissing up and down her neck.

Nodding, Fallon pressed enter, setting off both programs, knowing once the security had been breeched, it would put the second, secret, program into motion. She smiled, snapping the laptop shut with a smile and felt a surge of affection for this soon to be corpse, turning and kissing him softly. "It's ready, David."

"Excellent." He roughly kissed her back before standing up, looking out the window. "I sincerely hope you understand why we had to give up the baby. It wasn't a boy and it wasn't what I wanted. That's all that matters, what I want. Do you understand that, Fallon?" He asked, sounding somewhat smug.

Fallon knew she was almost at the end of her usefulness, the only thing he needed her for was to make sure nothing went wrong on the computer end. If something should fuck up, she was the only one who'd be able to fix it, so she was treading on thin ice here.

She wanted so badly to tell him to go fuck himself, but somehow managed to refrain. "Of course David, I've always understand." She said softly, no trace of sarcasm in her tone, just a quiet acceptance.

Nodding, David smiled again, pulling her to him and pressed his hand to her stomach. "God, I can't wait to see you knocked up again with our son. It's going to be great and you'll forget that little bitch of a girl ever existed." He sounded genuinely happy. "Just think of it, baby. Our son, us three a family."

Fallon stiffened at the mention of her beloved daughter, somehow managing to nod her head. "It'll be beautiful." She murmured, her hatred of him boiling over and festering into something dark and deadly.

"Good, now get that shit finished and meet me in an hour. This operation will be over soon and then we can get to work on making our son." He smirked at her and walked out of the room, disappearing down the stairs. He wrapped his arm around Amy's shoulders and looked at Juanita. "Watch her." He ordered, meaning Fallon and passionately kissed Amy, not caring if Glenn and Nita were there.

Fallon waited until she knew for certain David and his mistress had gone before punching the walls, her jabs fast and hard, tears streaming down her grim face. That son of a bitch! HIS daughter? Thank God it wasn't HIS daughter! It was MATT'S daughter. She would never carry David's demon spawn, never! She waved Juanita out when the woman came in to check on her, ignoring her bloodied fists. "GET OUT!"

Juanita scurried down the stairs, shaking her head. "Mrs. Batista has finally gone loco." She whispered, hurrying to make an ice pack.

Glenn's eyes flew open when he heard that and immediately ran to Fallon. "STOP IT, FALLON!" He roared when he seen what she was doing, grabbing her from behind, pinning her arms to her sides. "Don't hurt yourself. Don't do it. Jesus Christ, you're not going to be able to pull this off if your hands are broken!" He growled, not believing how stupid she'd been to allow what David said affect her when they were so close to finishing this. "Damn it!"

Fallon had been with David for just over nine months, having conceived apparently right before being captured. Married for almost the entire time, suffering being abused, occasionally raped and for the most part, keeping silent about it. His cracks about HER daughter, who he had so cruelly forced to give away, had been it, everything that had been building inside of her had exploded. She crumpled at the look on Glenn's face, tears streaming down her face.

"I know you hate him, Fallon, but you HAVE to keep your head right. Now is NOT the time to be having a breakdown. Have it AFTER he's dead." Glenn said, pulling her into his arms, hugging her close to his strong body as he sighed heavily. "It's going to be alright. I promise, you'll be with Hope again in a few short hours. Come on, I have a surprise for you." He took her hand and led her out to the balcony, closing the door behind him and whipped out his cell phone, punching in a number.

Fallon arched an eyebrow, wondering what the Hell was going on and hesitantly took the phone, accepting the ice pack Juanita passed through the door, placing it on her fist. "My thin black gloves, please." She whispered, holding the cell to her ear. "Hello?"

"Matt here, what's up Glenn? Glenn?"

Her breath caught in her throat, hearing the voice she had for so long believed to be dead, completely forgetting Glenn was there. "Matt… it's me…" She breathed, her throat constricting.

"Fallon?" Matt sounded like he was in shock. "Jesus Christ baby, it's so good to hear your voice." He murmured. "I'm holding Hope right now, Fal. I'm holding our baby girl. She's so beautiful."

Fallon inhaled sharply. Hope was two weeks now, two weeks away from her mother, they'd missed out on the bonding time, on that special time that united mother and daughter and it wrenched her heart. "Glenn is with me, we're… preparing to move soon." She whispered, knowing they couldn't talk for long.

"Don't worry, there's a block on Glenn's cell, a scrambler." Matt said as if reading her mind. "I'm holding her right now Fallon and soon, it'll be you in my arms." He promised. "I love you, Fallon."

"I love you too, Matt." She whispered, his words giving her strength. She inhaled raggedly. "Matt, one thing though, I get to kill him."

"Together baby, together we'll end him. Where will you be located?"

"I don't know, David hasn't let me in on that." Fallon sighed, rubbing the heel of her hand against her forehead. "Probably where he can have someone keep an eye on me, he doesn't trust me."

"He trusts Glenn though. Baby, I have to go, keep your chin up, head high. I love you and we'll be together soon." Matt hung up abruptly.

Fallon passed the cell back to Glenn, brushing past him and inside, knowing David would be back shortly. She adjusted her gloves, flexing her fingers experimentally and put on her game face. She waved off Glenn, nodding at Juanita. "Pack the lap top." She ordered, fully in her role and headed downstairs, just as David was walking in. "Everything is ready baby." She said, smiling when she seen him, noting the satisfied look on his face and hoped he had just enjoyed his last fuck.

"Excellent." He murmured, kissing her lips softly and growled when she pressed herself against him. "Damn, someone is feisty." He chuckled, not in the mood and wrapped an arm around her, holding her at his side. "You ready to get that diamond and your cut?" He asked Glenn.

"Definitely."

Fallon shook her head, arching an eyebrow when she seen Amy staring at her. "Can I help you?"

Amy smiled sweetly, back to feeling secure as David's mistress, apparently having forgotten she'd been beaten to the point of unconsciousness. "I'm coming as well, to watch your back, make sure you don't screw up."

Fallon's other eyebrow raised, looking up at David who had a slightly annoyed expression on his face. She felt her lips curling into a slow, cruel smirk. As a general rule, the only one allowed to downplay her was David himself. She looked at him for a second, asking silent permission, looking at him adoringly when he curtly nodded. "Amy, did you forget who I am?"

"No…" Amy looked confused, glancing at David as if to ask why Fallon was acting so… assertive, disconcerted when he just smiled at her. She turned around in time to catch a blow to the face, holding her now bleeding mouth.

"David, I know Amy has her… purposes," Fallon began, entwining her hands around her husband's neck. "But is she really needed? I'm sure I could… make up for her loss." She said suggestively, knowing that idea would tempt him, especially since he never had her completely willing, her fiery spirit brought to the bedroom, nor would he. But he didn't need to know that.

David smirked down at his wife, his brown eyes gleaming with sick satisfaction and nodded. "See ya, Amy." He then shot her out of nowhere, not even looking at her as she dropped to the floor, busy staring into his wife's eyes. "You will make that up, baby." He growled, passionately kissing her.

Fallon's arms went around David's neck, kissing him back just as passionately, though she felt like she was outside her own body, watching this. She could feel his surprise, then almost gasped when he growled, pulling her tight against him. "Mmm…" She purred when he sucked on her lower lip.

Glenn was hiding a smirk, knowing that talk with Matt had brought out the fire in Fallon, which was what Glenn had been hoping for. "Nice aim." He commented, snorting at the dead body of Amy.

"Thanks." David chuckled darkly, pushing Fallon against the wall, lifting her up so her legs wrapped around his waist and growled, thrusting his tongue in her mouth.

"Ten minutes till we leave boss." One of the lackey's said, poking his head inside and coughed when he seen what was going on.

Fallon hissed, knowing he wasn't about to go any farther, acting disappointed. "Mmm…" She moaned, kissing down his throat, her cold gold eyes meeting Glenn's.

Glenn felt a shiver of dread run down his spine, something he rarely felt and nodded at her. He disappeared to say goodbye to Nita.

David could honestly see himself falling for Fallon completely if she stayed like this, loving the way she was acting as he ripped her hair back, mauling her neck. "Come on baby, lets go get that diamond and live happily ever fucking after."

"Definitely." Fallon murmured, smiling up at him. She caressed his face before being let down, walking over to pick up his specially made jacket, the man was so vain, thinking he needed a customized wardrobe for stealing and held it out to him.

Nita pulled away from Glenn. "It's time." She whispered, hanging her head and backing into the shadows when the door opened and the 'happy' couple walked out.

David had his arm slung around Fallon's shoulder, looking at Glenn and stated. "You're going to look after my wife, make sure nothing happens to her, got it?"

Glenn just nodded.

Fallon was on edge as they drove to where the heist would take place, David was too. She winced when he pulled her onto his lap, realizing he was trying to occupy his mind and mentally sighed, leaning against him. "The program is flawless." She whispered soothingly, both of them were and she felt an inner satisfaction, mentally laughing her ass off.

"Your men will do their jobs perfectly, in just a little while… you'll be richer then before." She kissed him soundly, glad when the lackey announced they were there.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Matt waited in the shadows, a cold smile on his lips, his dark eyes taking in the scene. He spotted Fallon, for the first time in months and the smile grew. He caught the subtle nod from Glenn and made a quick hand gesture, pulling out his gun. "If anyone gets taken out, take them from here and bury them properly." He instructed, slowly moving from his spot.

This shit was ending tonight as he watched David lift Fallon onto a ladder, to climb onto the roof where she'd sit and work the laptop.

**********

Fallon hauled ass to the roof, the gun Juanita had snuck her firmly strapped in place, along with some throwing daggers her dear friend had procured. She waited until she was on the roof and looked around, gold eyes narrowing. Her old instincts were kicking in and she caught a flash, a cigarette flash, someone was inhaling then it went out. So they were surrounded. She smiled grimly, looking as her husband appeared besides her.

"Do your magic, baby. Make me some money." He instructed, looking around, the dark night surrounding them. He watched as Fallon set up shop, bending down to kiss the back of her neck. "Good girl…"

Glenn was there too, standing tall, shoulders squared, a smirk playing on his lips. He knew this was it, not believing what a dumbass David had been. All the guys David had brought had already been taken out, their necks snapped or shot with snipers.

"Gladly." Fallon purred, getting to work, more than aware David was kneeling behind her. She snickered, setting off the security program which in turn launched her own special program.

TRANSFER COMPLETE.

Flashed across the screen, followed by info of David's bank accounts being emptied. She felt his hands go around her throat and started laughing, pulling out a knife and jabbing backwards.

"Let her go, David."

"You're supposed to be DEAD!" David roared, squeezing hard on Fallon's throat, having knocked the knife out of her hand the minute he'd caught the flash. He had completely forgotten about everything but the ghost walking towards him.

A deep, dark chuckle echoed around them. The sounds of guns being readied to fire clicking in the darkness. Matt stepped into the moonlight, his long black hair cascading over his face, but it was obvious, it was Matt Hardy, back from the dead.

"Let her go."

Fallon stared, drinking him in greedily, snarling when the breath was taken from her. She fished out another knife, looking at Glenn who nodded and brought her blade up and back, digging it into David's shoulder. She broke free of him and quickly moved away, pulling out her Beretta and fixed it on him, more then ready to become a widow.

David bellowed in pain and Matt took the opportunity to pull Fallon to his side, kissing the top of her head. "I told you once before, Davey, don't fuck with me. Now you pay the price." He unloaded a bullet right in David's leg, watching as David dropped. "Your turn, Fal."

Fallon stared down at David, smirking when he finally met her eyes. "You didn't honestly think I was going to be yours forever now did you?" She asked almost conversationally, though her eyes had taken on a decidedly cruel look, looking almost hawkish. "FYI, that little girl you didn't want was never yours to begin with. You couldn't make a baby in ANY woman David, you don't have what it takes." She aimed for his balls, seeing the panicky look on his face and fired. "THAT'S for all those times you decided to play beat then rape the wife. How's it feel?"

"Good go, my balls hurt…" Muttered someone from behind.

Matt snarled, his eyes nothing but two dark holes. He fired again, this time catching David in the hand. "That's for touching her." He sneered, not fazed in the slightest by what he had done. Fallon, Steve deserves one shot at him." He said, motioning the man forward.

Steve had once worked for David but something went wrong and David ordered Steve dead. Somehow, Steve had gotten away and came to Matt, seeking revenge on his former boss.

Steve smiled coldly. "Remember me, you jackass?" He asked, finding recognition in David's eyes and nodded. "Yeah, not as slick as ya thought, huh? I'm alive and kickin', unlike you in a few minutes." He lodged a bullet in David's shoulder, stepping back to look at Fallon.

Fallon recognized him instantly. She had been maybe five or six months pregnant and David was beating the shit out of her, for once in front of his men, Steve had stopped him, which in turn had been his death warrant. "Good to see you again, Steve." She nodded at him.

"You too darlin'." He gestured at David. "The pleasure is all yours."

Matt squeezed her shoulder. "He hurt you most baby doll, end him so we can go home to Hope."

Fallon stared at David, the hatred festering again, not even aware silent tears were streaming down her face.

"Fallon…" David whispered, his eyes wild. "Baby…"

"Good-bye David." She murmured, pulling the trigger, watching as his eyes crossed, almost as if to stare at the bullet in his forehead then dropped back. She let the gun drop from her fingers, turning in a slow circle to look around at the assembled men.

Matt smiled at her, the coldness vanishing. "Meet the family." He gestured at the men, each one nodding at her. Matt wasn't the same sadistic, heartless bastard he once had been. He'd changed considerably and now wanted a family, a real family.

She acknowledged them, finally walking over to Glenn, pulling his shaggy head down to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, big guy." She whispered, smiling when he picked her up. "How bout you go reassure Nita she still has her lover?"

"That's the best idea you've had yet, Fal." He murmured with a grin, kissing her forehead and set her down. "Now go see your daughter."

Fallon smiled slightly, quickly crossing the roof to Matt, standing in front of him. "I want to see Hope." She said softly, listening as the men slowly dispersed, giving them time.

Matt nodded, taking her hand in his and led the way down. Silence reigned until they reached the house Matt called home, where Hope was, safe and sound. He led her inside and up the stairs, dismissing the guards he'd placed at her door and ushered Fallon inside.

Fallon slowly pulled off her gloves, laying them aside before walking over to the cradle, staring down in it, tears burning her eyes as she took in her daughter, who had even more hair now. Slowly, she reached into the crib and picked Hope up, cuddling her gently. She felt Hope's tiny body tense then the angel sniffed and relaxed, something apparently jogging in her tiny brain. "My angel…" She whispered.

Matt smiled, wrapping his arms around Fallon's waist. "Our angel." He corrected softly.

She smiled, nodding, to busy with her daughter to really pay him all that much attention. When Hope finally dropped back off to sleep, she reluctantly put her back to bed, pulling the blanket over her. "Now… what's going on?" She asked, following Matt out of the room. "What next?"

Matt shrugged, heading into his bedroom, closing the door behind them. "What do you want to happen, Fal?" He asked softly, raking a hand through his hair. "You tell me, baby. What do you want to happen?"

"I'm through with that old life." She said honestly. "I don' want to be surrounded by killers, even if they are there to watch my back. I don't want Hope around that." She smirked, remembering what a wealthy widow she was, knowing she had just inherited several fortunes.

Matt understood that perfectly. "I have an operation to run, but it's not like the old ones. A lot of these men come from the same kind of life we do, the same world, looking for a way out. I help people, not hurt them."

"That can still be dangerous, I'm not out to crusade for victim's rights. I just want… peace." She stared into his eyes, beginning to unbraid her long black hair.

"I want that too, but this is as peaceful as it's going to get Fallon."

Fallon shook her head. "Matt, this leads to wars and we both know it. Men who come from our backgrounds? Men who escaped a gang, men who'll be hunted just like we were. You know this better then anyone, I'm through with it." She sighed, squaring her shoulders. "I'm leaving, tonight, with Hope." Her battle weary eyes dared him to challenge her. "I'm through with this life, whether you're on the good side of the line or not, I'm through."

"So this is it? You're just going to walk out on me and take our daughter with you?" He demanded, his eyes darkening with hurt and pain. "You love me, I know you do. You want to be with me. What is so wrong with this, Fal? This was your world once too."

"This was never my world." Fallon said softly. "It was something I did to get by, then it became a way of killing the pain at the loss of my brother. My world now is Hope. I love you Matt, of course I do, I have since… that job we did so long ago. But I can't deal with this anymore, not after everything that happened these past months."

Matt was silent for a few minutes before nodding, pulling her into his arms. "Alright Fallon, you're right, you always were." He murmured, burying his face in her hair. "First thing in the morning, I'll dismiss the guys, it'll just be us three."

"You sure?"

"I want you, I'll do anything to keep you." He said honestly, running a finger down her cheek. "God, I missed you… I wanted to come for you so badly, but I had to wait it out."

Fallon shrugged, catching his finger and kissing the palm of his hand. "Once Glenn was there it wasn't so bad. You realize I'll have to go back to settle business?" She sniffled mockingly. "Oh dear me, a widow at such a young, tender age… I guess I'll have to take comfort in what he so graciously left me…"

Matt chuckled. "We'll handle it. After that-" He met her eyes. "I want you to marry me, if you'll have me that is."

Her eyes widened, not believing he just proposed, especially considering her already bad history with being married. "I should warn you, I don't make a very good wife. I kill my husbands."

"Is THAT right?" Matt joked. "I think I can handle it because I don't beat or rape women." His tone was wry, staring into her gold eyes, his lips hovering over hers. "If I ever mistreat you, you can kill me, deal?"

"Count on it." She murmured, a hand moving to the back of his head, pulling his mouth to hers.

"So is that a yes?" He whispered against her lips.

Fallon could only nod, shrieking with laughter when he scooped her into his arms and spun around the room.

"I love you, Fal." Matt whispered, cradling her tight against him.

"I love you too." She murmured.

Fallon hadn't been lying, that was never her world, but she was glad for the part it played in her life. She had a beautiful daughter, the man she'd fallen in love with, THIS was her world.

THE END


End file.
